


【牛及】狼 狈

by kata6398



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kata6398/pseuds/kata6398
Summary: 很雷 快逃 有强制爱 不洁 r18 ooc abo 生子预警打到这份上反正洁癖和雷点低的人就不要伤害自己了会有其他角色对牛和及的箭头 会有影及和牛白描写
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷 快逃 有强制爱 不洁 r18 ooc abo 生子  
> 预警打到这份上反正洁癖和雷点低的人就不要伤害自己了  
> 会有其他角色对牛和及的箭头 会有影及和牛白描写

1

那天是阴雨天，牛岛本不太想出门，成为职业选手的人普遍对身体健康更加敏感，晨练的六公里晨跑也临时改为家里健身房的hiit。但是雨天不能开脱一切，他今天有不得不冒雨开车出门的理由，雨落在挡风玻璃上，雨刮器再无情地粉刷掉它们前赴后继的痕迹，那频率和牛岛现在的心跳一样，一成不变地为了活着而工作。东京的雨跟宫城的不一样，就算是心思不够细腻的牛岛，时间久了也感觉得到细微的差别。

如果一定要形容，就像是影山和及川的托球的细微差别感觉吧。明明师出同门，球风相似，却始终是不一样的。

天童在电话另一端听到这番言论的时候正在厨房给老妈打下手，手忙脚乱差点没拿稳菜刀，他把开了扩音器的手机摆近一点，方便牛岛听得更清楚，“可是你从来没亲手接过及川的托球吧！”

这倒是事实。但也不是事实。

在他年轻执着且心想事成的梦里，及川一直站在他身前。没吃过猪肉也会见过猪跑，牛岛觉得有没有亲手接过他的球并不重要，他可以依靠想象，后来这番发言传遍宫城还一度成为青城人调笑及川的名人名言，为此使得及川对他的怨恨更深。

不过自高中一别后他与及川早就像陌路人一样再也没见过面，也从来没能拿到过他的任何联系方式。听闻影山还有积极与他来往，但影山自己没主动提过，甚至还对打探的人略有敌意，牛岛为人坦率却并不迟钝，不想让队友心存芥蒂干脆也没同他曲线救国。

他对及川其实想法很纯粹，他只是想要他来到自己身边和自己并肩作战，他心仪这个人——的球技。至少他是一直这么认为的。

在职业生涯还远远没能结束的时候他接受了家里安排的相亲，这并不令人意外，他向来是一个对整个家族来说很省心的孩子，从不惹事生非，因为向来在事业上目标明确得到家人支持，所以几乎从未和家里人产生过矛盾。对方是一个和牛岛家有世交的名门小姐，财力虽比不上牛岛家，但是从两家祖父的祖父辈起就有来往，正好两个人你未嫁我未娶，年龄正当，便早早安排了相亲。

牛岛的母亲提前问过，对方是beta女性，虽然牛岛是难得的alpha理应搭配更稀有也更合适的omega，但是omega毕竟可遇不可求，再加上牛岛自己始终没什么积极抗议的态度，两家见过几次面，女方家长见牛岛若利果然高大健壮性格不苟言笑，虽然不够耐心却足够沉稳，又是炙手可热的国家队明星选手，前途无量，个个都对他心满意足，催促着希望早些把订婚办下来。

今天他就要开车去女方来东京下榻的宾馆接她，两个人得把订婚戒指买下来好应付周末在东京应付媒体的订婚宴。其实一切本来都是牛岛的母亲和家人操办，毕竟身处重要的赛季中他不得分神分心，不过昨天恰好属于他们俱乐部的比赛提前结束，虽然惜败给老对手，但是牛岛自己一个人还是狂砍超过一半的分数，扣杀扣到解说都目瞪口呆，不算发挥失误，距离奥运会国家队的征召还有两个月的准备期，家里人都希望他快点把婚事定下来，好歹和女方多约会几次培养感情。

他的准未婚妻是一个再普通不过的beta女性，虽然的确娇小美丽，性格内敛娴熟，是大多数人理想的妻子，可他们坐在一起却没有人主动牵的起话头，两个人在酒店用餐时也是先面面相觑再低头各吃各的，完全没有说话交流的欲望。

好歹吃完了沉默的午餐，下午可以去挑戒指了。日本国家队王牌，牛岛家大少爷的订婚戒指怎么可能简陋平凡，他们直奔了银座的一等奢侈品门店，牛岛对这些完全不熟悉，只被牵着鼻子走，进了门店里便被柜台琳琅满目的银白色钻石戒指闪花了眼睛，他毫无兴趣便干脆坐在一边等那位小姐自行挑选。

没有同行的人给她出主意，他的准未婚妻挑起来也十分纠结，幸好日本人的服务态度果然上乘，柜台小姐见她眼神频频望向泰然自若的牛岛多少想要一些异性的建议，便去把店里唯一的异性——也是他们号称师奶杀手兼直男斩出手百发百中的及川经理请了出来帮忙把关。她们做服务业的什么大风大浪人情世故没见过，这种宛如政治联姻一样男方女方关系生硬冷淡就来挑戒指准备结婚的情侣她们见多了，应付的方式也五花八门。

及川彻十分擅长这种人际交往，最会应付这样的情况。

只是谁都没想到，西装笔挺戴着装饰性金丝眼镜的及川大人这回出手居然这般坎坷，他先是与准未婚妻小姐得体地打了招呼，便为她巧舌如簧地挑起适合她气质的戒指来，完全没注意牛岛若利就坐在五米开外的沙发上，还没等他完全展示自己的魅力，就被牛岛一把捉住了替他未婚妻戴戒指的手腕，一边的柜台小姐们吓了一跳，以为是及川的动作冒犯了他身为未婚夫的尊严，正想纷纷替他解围，倒是没想到牛岛脸上不是气愤，反而是非常之生动的惊喜和难以置信，不过他毕竟长了那样的脸，表情也做不大，看起来还是冷冰冰硬邦邦的。

他居然见到及川了。

还有他脖子上努力想设计的不醒目却无法让人移开视线的生理环，小拇指粗细的黑色金属环牢牢套住他的脖子，主要是遮盖和保护他的腺体不被随意恶意侵犯，更是向人昭示他是omega的事实。未婚的未标记的omega出门必须强制戴上这样的装置以维护社会治安，虽然听起来不合理，却的确是出于保护他们的一项措施，及川只有回了家才会摘下。

牛岛很少与omega相处，就像经常有人向他投以艳羡的眼神说自己从来没见过活的alpha一样，但是东京毕竟人口几千万，不管什么光怪陆离的事都可能在这里发生，各色各样的人这里聚集，就算坐地铁也会时不时遇到同类，走在街头也会遇到用围巾遮着金属圈的omega。

他只是没想到及川会是omega。他一整天都维持波澜不惊的心如同失控的雨刮器开始骤然狂跳，他紧紧箍着及川的手腕，看着他，只看着他，目光逡巡在他比起运动员时期瘦了不少的修长体格，白皙的皮肤，依旧惹眼的英俊的脸，惊慌失措的可爱表情，眼睛里闪过的讶异和反感，用发胶精心固定好的茶色头发，还有那名不见经传的omega金属环。

牛岛若利的喉结不由自主的吞咽起他莫名的欲望。

2

牛岛退婚了，就在见到及川的第二天。

两个家庭当然都为此掀起轩然大波，牛岛不会圆滑地撒谎，他坦承自己没办法和不爱的女人结婚，在与及川重逢之前他觉得婚姻不过是他必须要履行的职责，婚姻没办法把他的父母捆绑，婚姻是可有可无的，他一门心思扑在排球上，早已失去了对生活其他琐事的兴趣，如果有人愿意为他操心，他也不想让他们失望，随他们去就好。

但是他仿佛突然从混沌中醒来，他可以和及川在一起，如果他们可以结婚的话。在以前他对及川是从来没有起过邪念和感情上的想法，但是，但是那个金属环占据了所有他的思考能力。

一向最是严厉不苟言笑的祖父更是勃然大怒，可牛岛就是说一不二，无论是要给女方长辈和那位小姐各式赔偿也好，下跪也罢，他都无所谓，他可以对外界表态是他被甩了，不让那位名门小姐蒙羞，但是继续下去这场婚姻他是绝对不会同意的。

“因为我……另有所爱了。” 一家人都被震惊地不知该如何是好，连暴怒的祖父都愣住了，实在是没想到会是这般理由，如果是为了真爱，反而让真正关心他的家里人没法为他的任性再怪罪他。

牛岛的母亲更是又惊又喜半天没缓过神来，牛岛以为他的母亲是太过气愤了，他想了想，又附加上一句，“他是omega。” 来讨妈妈欢心。

太好了，他是omega。

牛岛夜里又梦到下午及川看到未婚妻叫他若利时那张戏谑嘲讽的脸，“原来是牛若的未婚妻小姐啊，失礼了。”然后吩咐来其他柜姐为他们服务，再潇洒离去。摆明了不想再亲自接待他们，虽然他向来教育同僚们就算是面对恶心的要死的ex也要摆出十二分热情的脸，可牛岛若利也不是他前男友，是比前男友还有可恶一万倍的宿敌，让他整个青春都如鲠在喉的家伙。

牛岛不顾一脸异样望着他的未婚妻，快步追上去一把又扯住及川的手腕，力气太大把他直接拽了个趔趄，他又下意识想护住他所以搂住了他的腰，及川马上挣扎起来两个人好似在厮打。

他居然闻到了本应该被保护的好好的信息素的味道，他是第一次闻到货真价实的，虽然是第一次，但是他确定那不是什么名牌古龙水或者清新剂，那就是信息素。

牛岛若利明明制服了他，却突然身体一僵，及川趁机把他的胳膊从自己身上扯下来又打了他一拳，下手不算轻，因为牛岛让他在工作场合出糗，他打完才后知后觉这是他第一次真的对着恨得牙痒痒的牛岛动手，又想起他现在是国家队选手，居然有些后怕起来。

一边被吓到的柜姐未婚妻保安这才反应过来赶忙围上去分开他们，两个人遂不欢而散，牛岛戒指也没买成，及川干脆请了半天假，说自己发情期快到了，这也不算撒谎，算算日子的确是三五天内的事。

他手忙脚乱地开车回他的单身公寓，一边把沾染着牛岛味道的衣服脱下来团成一团眼不见为净地塞进洗衣机，一边拨电话给远在太平洋彼岸的岩泉一，他开了瓶汽水，等对面明显是起床气低气压地接了电话他就像连珠炮一样滔滔不绝讲起今天和牛岛撞见的事。

“他为什么能这么阴魂不散啊，我到底做错了什么老天要这么惩罚我！”

“你都不知道他那张嘴脸有多可恶啊啊，有未婚妻了不起吗？我今天就不应该去上班，哎，东京这么多店面他怎么就来我这里，晦气！”

“我只不过碰了下他未婚妻的手，你是没看到他生气的样子，好像我要绿了他一样！他是不是有毛病啊他！”

“喂喂喂？小岩你有在听吗？我是真的在生气哦！”

岩泉一在床上翻了个身，懒洋洋地应答了一声，虽然半夜给他打电话只为了抱怨牛岛这件事及川从初中时候起就没少做过，尤其是及川因伤退役大学转了专业恰逢牛岛职业运动员生涯风生水起签约俱乐部和国家队那阵子，岩泉接电话太多恍惚以为自己是牛岛若利投诉中心。后来他们都毕业了，及川公关能力无与伦比，每天周旋在阔太和富家小姐堆里卖钻石，也算朝九晚五但是如鱼得水。岩泉的工作性质决定了他动不动就在海外呆上一年半载和各路保险员扯皮的社畜生活，及川还是动不动看了体育新闻就要打电话给他阴阳怪气来，哪怕他明知道两个人有时差也乐此不疲。从电话里传出来的及川的声音有些失真，但还是能把他的气愤传递的惟妙惟肖。

“就是因为你总提他，所以老天才把他送回到你身边。”岩泉一难得没骂他，反而调侃起来。

“呕，我真的一点都不想看见他。而且alpha什么时候能要点脸不要敞着信息素横行霸道，他未婚妻闻不出来吗！”及川想到他扑上来捉住自己的时候那股alpha的味道太过浓烈让他一瞬间都有点腿软才没能第一时间把他推出去。

“是谁上上个月还跟我说他不离开alpha的信息素，比大麻插在天灵盖还爽。”

想起上次自己发情期和一个难得的体格一米八多健壮有力的白人alpha做爱之后意识还不清醒的惊爆不知羞耻发言，及川彻也不好意思地吐了下舌头连忙转移话题。“牛岛居然都要结婚了，他可真是凡事都要跑到最前面去，我看投胎也要比别人早才好。”

岩泉一不想再听他抱怨，干脆挂了电话把被子盖过头继续睡觉。

3

及川的气来得快去得也快，临睡前打了抑制剂又给自己泡了一碗面，一边担心第二天水肿一边放着新番下饭，中途有两通陌生电话打进来因为电视声音开得太大他都没接起来，后来他临睡前打开手机才发现未接电话，但是他平素私生活混乱，又不热衷固定伴侣关系，所以养成了不接乱七八糟电话的习惯，他仗着自己是生理上抢手视觉上养眼的omega没少流连忘返在新世界里水旱齐行，还未分化时他就有不少暧昧对象，校花女友一任接着一任，被不少宫城少年嫉恨，怀疑他是不是把整个宫城的校花美女都泡遍了，但是及川也是有苦说不出，每次都被各色各样的美女提出分手，理由五花八门，但是出现率最高的居然是这些自尊心很高的美少女不能接受及川长的太好看比她们更要吸睛。

后来他分化成omega，虽然也可以靠药物度过热潮期，多少还是浑身不舒服，所以他也尝试着做下面那个，和男性beta做爱，毕竟alpha性别实在是难得，不过他也有过和alpha的露水情缘，每次都能让他爽到不知今夕何夕一般，久而久之他就觉得维持那点所谓的男性尊严在至高无上的性高潮面前不值一提，所以越来越经常做起下面那个。这些年来他毕竟从事的算是高级服务业，见过的人也多，尤其是alpha多是在工作场合遇到，甚至还有过决定结婚来挑选钻戒时对及川一见钟情的人，但及川还是忍痛拒绝了那位秀色可餐的alpha，毕竟他还想继续留在这里工作，见色起意不可取，没有情人事小，丢了饭碗事大，这一点他还是很拎得清的。而且自从他差一点在酒吧被某个alpha强行标记之后就对alpha有点抗拒，如果不是特别经验老道的alpha他都不会轻易下手，毕竟他第一次直面那种不可抗拒的力量，在alpha面前完全没有拒绝和玩弄他们的权力似的，一切自制力和理智都会崩塌，他就是他们手下的待宰的羔羊，刀俎下的鱼肉，扒了皮连血都会被喝干净。虽然那一次是年轻的alpha第一次分化才会控制不住对他下了手，好在悬崖勒马被另一个恰巧也在酒吧里的alpha闻到信息素赶来拦住没有标记才没有酿成大祸，倘若真的在及川不愿意的情况下标记了他，那这位年纪轻轻的小alpha就要在监狱里度过二十岁生日了。那时及川极为狼狈地跌坐在洗手间的一角，身上的衣服都被扯的七零八落，他平日里个子高力气也很大，毕竟是排球运动员出身，但是那一刻手脚软的动也不能动，脸上身上都沾了不少那个alpha的口水和体液，幸好他还戴着保护环，但上面也有alpha没能得逞的牙印，连带着周边的皮肤也都遭了殃，他昏昏沉沉下腹灼热，被撩动起来的难受，急需一个临时标记来渡他，只是没想到当时闻到信息素来保护他的那位是他一直合不来的学弟影山，他们初中相识，没想到可以再续孽缘。不过这会儿他已无力思考，或者说无力再去像往常一样对他阴阳怪气快人快语，只求他让自己快些恢复正常。

于是他主动解开保护环，和影山像两只用鼻尖触碰交流的小动物一样贴在一起，“别真的标记我。”保险起见他还是咬着影山的耳朵温柔地提醒他，他这个学弟正直到可爱，他最是了解，所以也没有再缩起自己，坦然地让他抱着，最后影山红着脸扳着他的肩膀在他腺体上轻轻落下临时标记，有了临时标记及川就舒服多了，影山还问一旁急得团团转的服务生要来解酒的药和水喂他吃下去，帮着他把衣服也扣好，见他外套落在地上沾了水，主动把自己的衣服给他穿上，虽然肩膀上紧了一点。“没白教你发球。”及川难得对他好言好语，虽然嘴硬不肯感恩戴德地说谢谢，但这已经是向来对他不客气的及川学长能表现出来的最大善意了，影山照单全收，陪他出了酒吧。这里不是影山这种乖学生一般会来的地方，上大学之后他反而更加自律，只是一个大学里很照顾他的前辈的毕业趴推不掉才会出现在这里，他们走在涩谷年轻浓度过高的街道上，影山不敢说话，手指一点点挣扎纠结着探出衣袖想要去牵及川的手。最终因为没有勇气还是作罢。

但是这件事没能成为两个人彻底和好的契机，及川一边觉着尴尬一边想着丢脸，那之后更是对影山不闻不问地躲着他。

遇见牛岛的事让他或多或少想起来这件和影山发生的小意外，如果是影山他多少还有周旋的余地，毕竟影山算是他教出来的“弟子”，他最是了解，一边说着讨厌，一边还是对影山有几分偏爱，可是牛岛不一样，他们交恶的次数太多，每次都不欢而散，虽然只有他自己这么认为，可能牛岛那不解风情的排球狂热分子压根不知道自己的煎熬和不快。

一直以来，可能都是自己在自我折磨吧，他很难不这么怀疑，所以对他的厌恶也是加倍的。

怀抱着这样复杂的心情，及川难得的失眠了。

4

没想到牛岛会主动上门，要不是嘴里的牙膏薄荷味太重太真实，一边刷着牙一边浑浑噩噩来开门的及川恍惚间以为自己在做梦。

热潮期的关系他现在多少有点生理反应迟钝，及川牙刷还插在嘴里被他的登门拜访吓得差点把牙膏泡沫咽下去，牛岛还是老样子，面无表情，或者说因为眼神锐利棱角分明整个人都像是处在一种暴怒和漠视的边缘，让人捉摸不透他真实的情绪。

“可以进去吗？及川。”牛岛这样说完，及川居然真的乖乖给他让开了一条道，连提醒他换鞋也忘了，“你可以先去洗漱，我在客厅等你。”牛岛不由自主伸手摸摸他的头发，他听了觉得有道理，迷迷糊糊先去洗手间把牙刷完。

牛岛就看着还没睡醒的及川完全没有了平日像刺猬一样的伶牙俐齿和刻薄，穿着青绿色的T恤和白色短裤光着脚翘着还没打理的头发慢吞吞去洗手间继续洗漱，这样的及川是他从未见过的，让他感到惊奇，更让他生出那种想和他共度一生每天看到这般光景的愿望。

这也正是他今天的目的。

及川没有关门，从客厅也可以看到他在洗漱的模样，牛岛看着他线条笔直的长腿和精致的脚踝，还有那不安分的头发，一时间又头脑空白，路上打好的腹稿都忘得一干二净。

及川还是没有什么实感，直到洗好了脸，弄好了头发踱步到开放式厨房给自己泡了杯咖啡，美滋滋喝下第二口才猛然想起来自己客厅里好像来了什么不得了的人。

牛岛若利来了？

他急匆匆绕回客厅，牛岛太安静了，但存在感并不低，他正襟危坐，一副要吃了他的样子，尤其是他嘴角还有稍微红肿的伤口，如果没记错的话，就是及川自己干的好事。他生怕牛岛是来报仇的，已经开始考虑自己和牛岛真的打起来自己有几分胜算了，别说是他疏于运动又变了体质的二十代现在，就算是从前他们之间也有不可逾越的体型差和力量，于是他认真考虑起报警的可行性。

但是牛岛不愧是牛岛，能让及川一生为之抓狂的男人，他没有从口袋里掏出指虎或事其他打架好手，反而是一个戒指盒，其实只是一个黑色丝绒盒子，但是及川毕竟在这行浸淫许久还是一眼就看出来了。

他一头雾水却还是好奇地接过盒子打开，里面是一枚一看就价格不菲却有一定年头的老款戒指，比起求婚戒指更像是古董，他还没搞清牛岛这是故意来挑衅他还是信任他这个故交所以拿来给他鉴定。“这是什么意思？”

牛岛握了握拳头，像是做足了心理准备才起身靠近他，却没有像及川预想地对他动手，他出人意料地单膝下跪，看着有点古板和滑稽，这的确是他不擅长的事，原来他也有不擅长的事？

“嫁给我，及川。”

牛岛若利向及川彻求婚了。

这应该是一个青城笑话，虽然青城排球部全体队员都对及川没大没小，对这个轻浮的学长少了很多应有的尊敬，但是跟他同仇敌忾这点义气还是有的，所以从一年级部员到三年级老队员都和白鸟泽的牛岛若利非常不对付。青城的人画风多少和其他学校不一样，受及川的影响，一个个嘴上功夫都不弱，开发出不少牛岛笑话，比如及川彻会在七老八十临终前接到的最后一条短信一定是牛岛若利的“及川，你这一生最大的错误就是没有来白鸟泽。” 其中还有花卷的“假如牛岛和及川学长在一起了”的经典之作：有一天牛岛回家抱住及川学长，“及川，我有件事必须要向你坦白，但这可能影响我们的感情。”

及川学长紧张地回抱住丈夫，“怎么了，小牛若，你不要吓我，不管发生什么我都会爱你的！”

“及川，我出轨了。”

“……我还以为你入选国家队了呢！”

彼时的及川听完花卷和松川绘声绘色的表演，做作地用指尖鼓掌，棒读出哇哦真不愧是我最疼爱的学弟们就是很会讲笑话但是很可惜这是nevernevernevergonnahappen的。

花卷无心吐槽一句，“以后的事谁说的定嘛。”

及川打了个冷颤，居然在一瞬间想起来不下三十个青城时期的牛岛笑话。牛岛看他发呆，的确也是意料之中，他扯了下他的手腕让他猝不及防地也弯下腰来再捧住他的脸，他第一次吻一个人，更重要的是第一次有亲吻一个人的想法和欲望。

可是及川是真的厌恶他，也许他的学弟们只是跟着他玩闹，但是他是真的为牛岛痛苦了太久太久，不停地自我折磨地活着成长着，他甚至起过坐上时光机把希特勒和牛岛若利先后暗杀的美梦，虽然有开玩笑的成分，但他真的对牛岛的存在没有任何值得回忆的好印象。所以当牛岛鼓起勇气亲吻他，他注意到牛岛的嘴唇只是贴过来，连舌头都没敢伸，耳尖却红了。可是这般纯情的表现在身经百战的及川面前并不足以取悦他，反而彻底激怒了他，激怒他的自尊，原来这些年来他的痛苦和怨恨都像玩闹一样这么不值一提，这么被小觑，他费尽心思嫉恨的人，完全不把他当回事，从头到尾原来只有他在挣扎。现如今知道他是omega了，便想拥有他来继续居高临下地羞辱他吗？越是无心的自大傲慢越是伤人自尊，及川狠狠地抽了他一耳光，只因为昨天的那一下让他骨节有点受伤才没再揍他一拳。

牛岛沉默不语，也没有反击。及川的一巴掌不轻，他的确没想到他会这么生气。

“你有病吧。”及川蹭蹭嘴巴，直起腰来，这回是他居高临下了，眼里充满着怒火攻心的不屑和嘲讽，“你以为我是omega你是alpha我就会答应你？不好意思我也睡过不少，不是见到alpha就翘起屁股的母狗，我不知道你吃错了什么药或者谁给你的错觉，让你以为我们能和解，能喜欢你，这不可能。”

他冷淡地转过身把咖啡喝完，简直快被他气笑了，不忘冷嘲热讽一句，“你以前就喜欢我吗？小牛若？我还以为你是真心想要我给你托球呢，还有点感动呢，你可真恶心。”

“不是的，我没想通过这种方式侮辱你的才能，及川。”

及川是真的出离愤怒了，越发控制不住自己，他听不清自己在说什么，只觉得青筋爆发，浑身都有一种想发泄想毁灭的冲动，“你瞧不起我，我自然也瞧不起你的，虽然你现在是国家队的王牌，谁都动不了你，都敬仰你，但是在我这里你什么也不是，牛岛若利，听清楚了吗，我这辈子就算死，也不会考虑嫁给你的。”

他知道牛岛是认真的，可越是知道他认真，他越是有报复的快感，人人都有无法逾越的山和攻击不得的软肋，没想到他的山是牛岛，牛岛的软肋是自己。

“而且我快要结婚了，你不要来骚扰我了。”见牛岛还想说什么，及川打断他说话，“和你不一样，我还是挺受欢迎的，而且你和那位beta小姐很般配，就不要为了我分手了吧，我也不想背负破坏你们订婚的骂名在文春上出名。” 不过这是骗人的，虽然他的床伴不少，但及川并不想要固定的伴侣关系。

“可你没有被标记。”牛岛骤然皱眉突然站起来，比起挨打他的确对及川已经心有所属这件事更生气。而且牛岛身高已经有一米九多，比高中时还有高大，完全罩住了及川给人以强力的压迫感，但及川不怕他，还是作死地摸摸还没来得及戴保护环的脖子露出轻浮的神情，“这两天正好是我的热潮期，我们会抓紧标记的不劳您费心了，到时候孩子的满月酒应该不会邀请你，你也识相一点早了忘了我吧。”

他转身就要进卧室去换衣服，跟牛岛浪费了这么长时间，上班都有可能会迟到，及川心想自己的全勤奖可不能因为这混蛋白搭了，到时候路上一定要打电话给岩泉一好好吐槽一番，管他那边现在是半夜几点。

结果还没等他彻底把身子转过去，牛岛就扳着他的肩膀把他猛地按到墙上，虽然他提前伸手护住了他的脸让他不至于撞个鼻青脸肿，可及川还是被撞懵了一般，又因为他光着脚打了个滑没站住，被他面朝墙毫无反击能力地按在上面，他的大手像握住一只排球一样把他的命门从后抓在手里，牛岛甚至能感觉到他不安的腺体在手心热烈跳动，他从后贴上及川的耳朵，“今天是你的热潮期吗？我看到你的抑制剂了。”说罢他彻底含住他的耳垂，舌尖探入他敏感的耳道。

见及川还想挣扎，嘴上也不干不净，牛岛彻底放开他的信息素，几乎是一瞬及川就腿软了一样往下滑去，还好牛岛事先把膝盖卡在他两腿之间，整个人把他禁锢在他宽厚的怀中，他抱住不断发抖的及川，“我是真的爱你……”他低沉的嗓音明明念出爱的告白，却像是诅咒一样。

5

他第一次在做爱的时候感觉到疼，omega的体质让他一直都很享受性爱，就连初夜也因为对方够疼爱他所以很快就从涨痛过渡到主动塌下腰来的迎合。及川是一个完美的情人，他长得漂亮，身材瘦长健美，该长肉的地方都有够性感，而且他很会撒娇，在床上非常懂事，他是为了快乐和高潮在做爱时不会分神一心一意的人，他会拿出一百分的精力配合另一半，口爆和颜射他都不会介意，如果要不戴套射在身体里只要提前商量过他也会同意，反正只要他记得乖乖吃药就不会出事，横竖只要不标记他，及川基本是百无禁忌的。

而且他平日里生活丰富，除了工作还有很多朋友和爱好，热衷于过自己的生活，所以也不会缠着对方惹麻烦，是再完美不过的梦中情人。

可是牛岛并不像他从前的情人一样经验老道，他的确是新手，却配置惊人的尺寸，虽然他的信息素诱导及川立刻也发情到两腿之间湿润起来，可当他握着自己几乎一直手握不过来的性器插入他还没经过前戏润滑好的后穴时，及川感觉到了久违地头皮发麻腰眼酸胀，下身的入口完全肿痛起来，抗拒着大家伙的入侵，他半个身体悬在床外，额头和发尾的汗争先恐后滴落在地板上，他的胯骨被牛岛两只手牢牢把住，让他下半身完全动弹不得的接受他操干进来。

更痛苦的还在后面，牛岛运动员出身，腰部肌肉发达耐性也极佳，他像打桩一样不停在他身体里出入，及川根本受不了一开始就这么快，几乎马上就生理性地流泪求饶，求他慢一点，慢一点，再慢一点，他的力度真像是在报复及川，把他往死里干一样粗暴，另一边却无比怜惜疼爱地啜吻他光洁的后背。及川简直哭哑了嗓子，努力想转过身看他，被牛岛发现后马上把住他的脖子把他往后扯，让他腰立起来同他接吻，这回他的舌头大胆地伸进来了，无师自通地含住他的舌头攻略他的口腔，恨不得把他拆吃入腹。

因为牛岛第一次毫无节制挺腰太快，及川自然也很快就哭着达到高潮，还没等他从脑海精神里的白光中缓过神来，牛岛把他抱起来坐在自己身上开始从下往上地操他，这回他彻底发情了，交合处从他小穴里淌出不少春水弄的两个人大腿根部都湿漉漉的，结合处还有激烈性爱下磨出来的白沫，每次抽插时的水声都清晰到像放大了好几倍，及川完全被他掌握着，一点从前引以为傲的节奏控制和主导权都拿不回来，他只觉得天旋地转，腰酸到失去知觉，为了保持平衡他不得不主动伸出修长的胳膊搂住牛岛的脖子，牛岛把着他的后脑让他低下头跟自己接吻，只要他稍微放开及川的唇舌，他就像按下开关的播放器一样马上控制不住地淫浪地呻吟出声，他叫起来很好听，像哭着撒娇一样，和普通男人天生低沉的嗓音不一样，他从前还不觉得及川的声音有什么特别，但是现在听了只觉得耳朵发烫，他叫的太大声了，不管不顾，像哭一样，他却第一次听人哭的这么好听。

及川不知道他们到底做了多久，只觉得一开始痛，后来很爽，因为牛岛的确如那些八卦小报2ch上意淫的一样性能力很强，尤其是他不知节制，完全不给及川休息和缓冲的时间，他是真的对及川占有欲极强，那双肌肉发达的手臂一直横在他胸前锁着他，让他连倒在床上都做不到，他们肌肤相亲没有一刻分离过，四条长腿缠在一起不分你我，连及川的头发里都沾上了牛岛的精液。及川的脸贴在他脖颈，无意识地舔吻他的肩膀，呢喃着求饶，再把他的汗也卷入嘴里品尝他的性感，他的舌尖向下流连在他的腹肌上，再继续向下，钻入丛林。他已经完全陷入到alpha的情欲中，不是和影山的那种临时标记小打小闹，不是和任何一个床伴的你来我往，他是昏天暗地的意乱情迷，他忘记了自己，完完全全忘记了自己，自然连牛岛也不记得了。北川一中，青叶城西，白鸟泽，这些东西好像都没有存在的意义了。

他的腺体完全红肿起来，薄薄的那层近乎透明的皮肤下饥渴的神经也在渴求牛岛。于是如他所愿的，牛岛先是难得柔情地爱怜地吻住那里，再用嘴唇和舌头包含住凸出的那块柔软皮肤，最后决绝地咬破那里，感受到血腥味和及川的信息素完全充斥在唇舌和整个口腔，他们直到这一刻才是真的结合，他曾经觉得自己一直以来感情和情绪的巅峰都是球场上奋战到最后一刻的扣杀，是胜利，是赢。但是这一刻的结合，及川的血散开在他舌尖，他甘之如饴地吞咽下去，这种感觉也是无法比拟的冲击和包容，是甘甜，是苦涩，是辛辣，是刺激他全部神经的百味混杂。

原来人的快感都来自于征服，征服对手，征服爱人。

他紧紧抱住完全脱力的及川，他知道如果世界上他注定拥有一个人，那个人只能是及川，他的身体无比清晰地告诉他，只有他，只可能是他，他爱惨了及川彻，只想让他沾染牛岛若利的味道。他不会后悔，他这一生都不会后悔。

无论付出什么代价。

tbc


	2. 6-8

6

影山出现在医院的时候两手空空，不能责怪他看望病人不懂礼数，他听了消息就不顾一切赶过来，连室内运动鞋都没换，跑的浑身大汗，难免显得狼狈。他打听到了住院部的方向，一路上还碰到不少粉丝对他指指点点或是斗胆上前索要合照签名，他都稍微不耐烦地拒绝了，“抱歉，我有急事。”

“影山君，我刚刚有看到牛岛君也在这层楼哦，你们探望的是一个人吗？”被拒绝的粉丝非但没有气馁，还是跃跃欲试和他搭话。

“…他在哪里？”

牛岛恰好在病房外面接电话，他个子极高，自带生人勿近的气场却迎面看到影山气冲冲跑过来。他来势汹汹，难得让牛岛见到这个平时认真单纯的学弟控制不住愤懑的表情。

“教练让你来的？”

“及川学长在哪？”

他们同时说话，还是听清了彼此。

“他在休息，”牛岛顿了顿，“麻烦你回去告诉教练，我可能还需要几天再归队。”

“你自己去跟他讲，他刚回去就砸东西，把所有人骂了一通，”影山没好气地回答，“你倒是敢作敢当，你有想过球队，想过我们，想过……他的感受吗！你真是疯了。”他见旁边的病房上写了牛岛的名字就知道他想找的人应该在里面，也没顾牛岛要拦他，直接进了拉着窗帘也没开灯的漆黑病房。

单人病房里躺着的果然是及川，他还戴着口罩，见有人进来也躺着没动。

“是飞雄吗。”是陈述句，他早就听到门口有人在吵闹，稍微听一下就认出来是影山的声音，虽然具体说了什么他没兴趣听。

“是我。”影山进了病房反而局促起来，他手都没地方放，有些紧张地想要靠近，又被及川制止，“我现在信息素很不稳定哦，alpha最好不要离我太近，而且我还在感冒，传染给你就不好了……虽然我挺想传染给你的。”他最后干巴巴自嘲地笑了两声，又紧接着咳嗽起来，他的确感冒了，一直高烧不退，被标记后不久他就彻底体力不支地昏睡过去，再醒来的时候却睡在牛岛家里，牛岛家在东京也有家宅，还有独立的庭院可以赏花，他睡在牛岛的卧室里，从窗户看出去正好能看到中庭里的小池塘。

彼时他只觉得仍然浑身发烫像是发烧，头晕的厉害，下身也依旧钝痛，连支撑自己下床去都做不到，他想摸一下自己的手机看看几点了，发现自己连衣服都换了，是传统的白色和式睡衣，领口很宽松，但是布料很舒服，他出了很多汗也没有感觉粘腻。

不过比起手机他此时更需要一把刀，让他直接找来牛岛若利两个人同归于尽，他没忘了之前的事，身体明显起了很难描述的变化，提醒他生活已经天翻地覆的事实，标记不可去除，他没再幸运地碰上懂得悬崖勒马的alpha和英雄救美的学弟。

更重要的事是他必须马上吃药。如果有什么比和牛岛上床更不能接受的，那一定是怀上他的孩子。

好不容易等到有人开门进来，却不是牛岛，是一位年长的端庄夫人，及川看不太清长相，他稍微有点近视，又发高烧，想开口说话发现嗓子也干的厉害，女人见他醒了，连忙给他倒了杯水喂给他，举止亲密地把手贴上他的额头，像照顾自己的小孩一样，“还在发烧啊，这下真的必须去医院了。”她着实在为他担心。

他向来身体健康，都不记得出生以来有多久没病到这种程度了。不过离近了他多少也猜出这位夫人是谁了，牛岛长的很像她，只不过棱角更硬朗一些。

但是他现在还无力迁怒别人，只能哑着嗓子拜托她把牛岛找来，他得马上叫他去买药才行。牛岛夫人给他换了张退热贴，温柔地告诉他若利之前一直在家守在他身边，这会儿去给他买药了。

算他识相，及川心想，但是耳尖都红了，巴不得把罪魁祸首千刀万剐，他也不知道牛岛的母亲知道多少他们之间的事，把病倒的床伴带回家还要自己家人照顾这种社会死亡的事他是做不出来的，而且他一定满身都是牛岛若利的味道，他母亲不会闻不出来，倒不如直接把他送去医院。

除了吃药他还得打个电话给工作那边报备下请假的事，于是便问起自己的手机，但这回对方却沉默了起来，只是用手指轻轻摩挲过他的头发，她的眼睛里满是内疚和痛苦，“彻君…原谅他好吗？”

她一直担忧他醒来的第一件事就是告发若利。

及川反射性地想要冷笑，却因为嗓子哑只发出古怪的一声闷哼。

自若利决定退婚之后她就一直忧心忡忡，第一次觉得她好像不认识这个儿子了一般，直到夜里他突然背着一个青年回家，那人发烧的厉害，喂他吃了药也不见好转，她一直知道若利说一不二，但没想到家里人才松口退婚的事，连去女方家登门道歉还没做他就把自己心仪的人标记了带回家，若利做事很果断，决定的事也不会优柔寡断。他带回来的人一直昏睡，牛岛却是寸步不离，亲自照顾他擦身和吃药，可整整一天他都没醒，第二天下午她还是忍不住劝他送人去医院比较好，他却犹豫起来。

他同样心事重重，只是比较藏得住情绪。“我暂时……还没办法把他送去医院。”牛岛若利有些颓唐地扶住额头，他也筋疲力尽了，整整照顾了及川一天，及川滴米未进，他也是一样。

他母亲几乎一瞬间就猜到了什么原因，惊的说不出话来，如果说临时退婚还在她可以承受的范围，虽然会对他的名声有些影响，可是强行标记omega就又是另一回事了，如果不能好好处理，如果对方不肯嫁给他，执意上诉，牛岛若利的一切就毁了。

“他…及川君，我是说，他跟你关系好吗？”母亲小心翼翼试探。

牛岛摇摇头，“他很讨厌我。”

母亲大人如坠冰窟，完全愣在当下。

“但是他会嫁给我的，我只可能和他结婚，”他握起及川的手，虽然他身上很热，手指却冰凉的，“我们也会有小孩。”在热潮期又是标记的时候中出，对于正常的omega来说受孕率几乎是百分之百的。

他心意已决，绝不会被动摇，一切都是毫无征兆，却也是有迹可寻，她一直知道他是这样的人，连伤害都是一意孤行。牛岛的母亲难以自持地流下泪，她无比害怕和焦虑，因为自己的命门都掌握在那个沉睡病倒的男人身上。

牛岛的母亲在中庭失神地坐了半天，对着庭院里被雨水残败的花树许起愿来，岌岌可危的花枝被风吹起她也无心欣赏，一门心思牵挂在那两人身上。第三天夜里及川终于醒了，不巧牛岛若利被教练叫去，他的确要去解释一下这些天的缺勤并且报备一下退婚的事，临走的时候他拜托母亲先替他暂时照顾一下及川，她这才有机会仔细看看这个人，他的确外形更出挑，可能比大多数的艺人还要好看些，她注意到他的手指还有练球的茧没完全消下去，大概猜到了应该是从前练排球的选手。

待牛岛回家也是径直回到卧房，及川病恹恹地靠在枕头上，半睡半醒地等他。

“把药给我。”两个人见了面，他也只是冷冷地说道。

牛岛把新的退烧药拆开，放到他手心，及川看了一眼便把药片砸到他身上，“我说避孕药。”

“没有。”

及川撑着四肢酸软的身体站起来想狠狠地打他一拳，却踉跄着扑进他的怀里，牛岛自然是马上接住他，两个人贴着脸跌坐在地上，及川坐在他膝盖上，让牛岛难以避免地想到前天他们共度的一夜，在热潮期不得不对他热情和渴求的及川，小穴湿热紧紧地箍住他的性器吸着他，他性感的要命，就算换一个经验丰富的alpha也会承认他是omega中的极品。及川这下却不怒反笑，好像真的是烧坏脑子了，牛岛完全掌握不了他的情绪，和岩泉一与他的默契不同，他虽然看上去永远泰然自若，其实完全不知道该拿及川怎么办。就像他前一刻还在对自己发飙，现在脚软脱力地坐在自己怀里，嘴角却像从前一样上挑，甚至主动靠近自己，“牛若，我问你，我好操吗？”

“什么？”牛岛皱皱眉头，他想到及川会打骂他，却没想到他这时候反而和自己调情。

“为什么喜欢我？因为我是omega？还是因为我没做你的二传，没听你的话去白鸟泽，你只是不甘心？”及川的呼吸还是滚烫的，把你的二传四个字说得咬牙切齿，牛岛抱着他的腰，能感觉到白色布料下的皮肤发烫，他的脖子上还有自己咬出来的红色痕迹。

“不知道，”牛岛诚实地回答，仍然一本正经，“但我知道你也在意我。”至少他们重逢时他就确定及川还在关注自己，他没有把自己遗忘，抛到脑后。

“如果你要告发我，及川，我不会拦着你。我不会后悔标记你，这的确是最卑劣的手段，但是也是我能想到唯一和你在一起的方法，如果我直接告白，你会一直躲着我，你不会答应我的追求，也许我们会耗到你懒得再拒绝我的一天，也许不会，但是我等不了那么久，我想要你。我要你以后每一个热潮期都不得不和我在一起，你以前从来都不需要我，但是现在你需要我，你不得不需要我，这也是我的目的，及川。”

“你病了三天，现在吃避孕药已经来不及了。”

及川游刃有余的笑容凝固在嘴角，他的呼吸仿佛都停滞了，他再也维持不了那般表情，他在牛岛面前只会一次一次的出丑，一次一次的失去体面，失去思考，失去自尊。

牛岛把戒指从口袋里拿出来，不顾及川微弱的挣扎，硬是套牢在他手指上。

他真的相信牛岛若利就是上天派来克他的人，他的人生不可以顺风顺水，全部的意外都刻着牛岛若利的名字。

7

及川大学在排球队期间受了一次伤，是高中脚踝扭伤的旧伤复发，第一次受伤时他大概休息了四五天就回了球场，还碰上影山高中的球队来讨教练习赛，可是大学这一次严重多了，他一度走路都困难，白天依然和同学插科打诨，吃着学妹送的手作蛋糕，夜里却焦虑到失眠和神经衰弱，岩泉一当时还过来看过他，连松川和花卷也赶来东京凑了局一起请他吃饭，及川虽然努力打起精神还是难免被好友们看出来状态不佳，岩泉一便指了指花卷，让他表演那个，“哪个啊？”花卷明知故问。“就是讨我们队长大人开心的那个嘛。”松川做出假装翻书的动作，“今天给队长大人表演牛岛笑话第四十七条。”

花卷清了清嗓子，马上进入状态，“一日，宫城县白鸟泽的牛岛若利进山游玩却遇暴雨，不得不去一座寺庙敲门求避雨，寺中小和尚问来者何人，牛岛答：牛岛若利，宫城县初中新人排球大会、宫城县民体育大会白鸟泽冠军队伍主将，全日本高中综合体育大会宫城县预选赛和全日本高中综合体育大会全国8强队伍队长，日本青年排球队正式队员，日本“V联盟”1级职业球队施怀登·阿德勒俱乐部的接应二传*，日本排球国家队候选队员……小和尚连忙摆手说这里可住不下这么多人啊！” 及川很给面子的笑出声，余光瞟到餐厅的电视在播放牛岛正式入选国家队的消息，心情又五味杂陈起来，他为什么不能一直快乐呢，总是在快乐的时候急转直下。他突然浑身不舒服起来，也不知道是因为牛岛的好消息还是单纯身体不在状态，头晕的像喝了酒青筋都一鼓一鼓的胀痛起来，脖子也痒痒的心烦意乱。

等他借口上洗手间洗把脸清醒下回来，发现电视不知道被他们谁给换台了，及川装作没注意到的样子，几个人又继续聊起来大学各自的生活，喝酒划拳打闹讲笑话，但是相聚时光短暂，他们再也不能像高中时一般彻夜厮混，岩泉一晚上就要坐车离开，花卷的酒店在反方向，松川便主动提出来送及川回去。

及川的脚踝还是没好，两个人遂走的很慢，好像散步，松川也没有催他，慢悠悠地走在他身侧，他们走过路口的时候被塞了几张性别鉴定的科普宣传单，及川便问起来他有没有性别分化，松川摇摇头，“反正20岁之前再没有发情期分化就应该是beta了，队长呢？”

“我也还没，”及川把宣传单塞进口袋，“哎，还是好想做alpha啊。”

“我听说……”松川欲言又止。

“谁？谁是alpha？”及川兴致勃勃转过来问他，见他有点后悔多嘴的样子，打趣地问不会是牛岛吧。

“啊，我本来想说影山的。”松川别过视线，“不过牛岛的确也是吧，不少人向我打听他，可我们也不熟。”

“飞雄？”及川讶异，他是真没想到连影山也会是alpha，分化都赶在一干学长们前面，不过难怪alpha个个天赋异禀，他们早就在青少年时期就在各个领域崭露头角。

两个人沉默了很久，松川不知道说什么，难得及川也不想说话，他又被那种窒息感笼罩，身体的不适愈发严重起来。

一星期后及川在医院治疗脚踝的时候撞上自己的分化期，生理上只有alpha和omega有明显的分化，omega的身体变化更为明显，这也是鲜少有omega从事职业运动员的原因，他又一次被天赋痛击，为命运所驱赶。

及川一个月之后出院，教练和领导都出面找他聊了一次，后来他就潇洒退出了排球部也转了专业。

不打排球也没关系，小岩，花卷，松川，大家都只把排球当作爱好，却没有再进行下去了。既然他有很多恨和痛苦，都让它们留在过去。及川坐在排球场的观众席一排，望着球场回忆起很多在北川和青城的球场里发生过的有意思的事情，想到牛岛笑话的时候心里一边刺痛一边忍不住咧开嘴笑起来，后来他擦擦眼泪直坐到天黑，才一瘸一拐离开。

毕业之后他就一直在同一家奢侈品品牌下从pr公关到销售经理，又因为皮相不错，和其他前台的同事关系好，经常被请出来解决疑难，他升职很快，工作光鲜亮丽，出手阔绰，身边从来不缺人陪伴，但他没有和人共度一生的想法。但是牛岛没有说错，他的确从来没能忘了他。

他见过很多漂亮的钻石，诚然钻石是很坚硬的东西，但是你怎么知道那是钻石还是石头。更何况即使是坚硬如钻石，也还有会被切割打磨，成为人们想要的样子。

牛岛若利是日本国家队的王牌，能在这么年轻的年纪里成为绝对的王牌，他几乎被当成国宝一样爱戴。

当公关和教练团问他退婚原因的时候他也没有隐瞒真相，只是没想到他们远比牛岛本人还要担惊受怕，彼时及川高烧不止还是住进了医院，结果光是国家队派来做说客的代表就来了四五拨，好言相劝希望他接受牛岛的求婚，及川的病房都快摆不下慰问品了，他的耐心和脾气也越来越差，不知道是谁没有眼力见地说出及川先生和若利的孩子一定会成为更优秀的排球运动员的时候他简直怒火攻心气到咳嗽不止，他和牛岛的孩子，简直是可以入选年度牛岛笑话，及川一边生气一边又觉得可笑。后来牛岛自然是把他们请出去，其他人也是能挡则挡，连体育大臣本人的探病都婉拒了。

所以当影山也来看他的时候，及川很难不以为他也是国家队找来恳求他的，毕竟他们肯定打听到他和影山关系更亲近。

“小飞雄怎么来了。”及川声音闷在口罩后面，却还是有种笑眯眯调侃的情绪，但影山还是敏感地察觉到他好像在生气。

“教练…发飙的时候我偶然听到的，所以就来了。我知道你和他的事了，学长。”影山不大敢看他，在球场上他总是会盯着他，盯着他的一举一动，但是私下里他却时常躲避及川，可是及川总是故意来欺负他，所以影山一直都觉得自己很不会对付他，不是合不来，是不知道该怎么和他正常的相处，他总是带着十二分的紧张严阵以待。

及川没说话，可房间里太暗了，他也看不清及川的表情。

“学长…我想求你不……”结果还没等他说完，他就看到及川抓起床头柜的玻璃花瓶向他扔过来，他没有躲，及川也没真的瞄准他，只是玻璃炸裂在他脚边，他的裤脚和鞋都被花瓶里的水浸湿了。及川虽然陷在被子里，眼神却非常凶恶，甚至气到发抖。他低声叫他滚，这还是及川第一次这样对他说话。

“学长，不是，”他还想要解释，及川撑着被子坐起来，冷笑着问你也是来给他求情的吗？他之前还能保持良好教养，不知道为什么看到影山也不肯站在他这边，突然变得极度暴躁起来，他一边觉得丢脸一边觉得尴尬，所以连岩泉一都没有告诉，自始至终每天躺在病床上见一群不认识的人来来往往，说他不愿意听的话，拿着各种他们自以为诱人的条件对他威逼利诱。牛岛身后好像有一整座充满宝矿的山，而他一无所有。

影山出现之前，他觉得自己还能忍，可是他的神经像突然崩断了一般，他病倒全是因为牛岛不知节制地折腾他一整天，让他不断地高潮和哭喊，他不断向他索取，生殖腔一直开开合合，不停出汗下一秒又被空调吹干，他期间无数次恳求牛岛停下，或者慢一点，让他缓一缓，可牛岛巴不得把他吞到肚子里一样，食髓知味，不断向他的身体里开发更多让他呻吟出声的秘密。

“不是的……学长。”影山低下头开始捡起来地上的碎片，他有些委屈，声音闷闷的，“学长，我是来求你，不要答应他们的，不要答应他。”

不要答应他的求婚……不要。这是影山的第一反应，也是他第一时间冲过来的理由。

及川又沉默了，好一阵子不说话，影山低头继续把碎片都乖乖捡好，特意放在及川拿不到的地方。

“我可能会怀孕，”及川淡淡地说，“他们也没说错，除了嫁给他，我好像的确也没有别的选择。”这回他没再装模作样地笑。

“学长……”

“什么？”

影山咬咬牙，脸红透了，好像又回到了他们刚认识时候那个青涩的小学弟，像是在请求似的半低着头，“我想……”

及川想起北川一中时跟着一年级带队老师领进体育馆的初一影山，他个子不高，其貌不扬，有点胆怯又眼神发光，及川有心逗弄他，压着他的头发让他低头叫自己学长，他乖乖鞠躬叫了，后来他便经常使唤他给自己跑腿，他有时候会去，有时候梗着脖子大声拒绝。然后他逐渐长高，连面目都变得更加硬朗和英俊，球风越发犀利，却树敌颇多，不受待见，他成了大家一边羡慕又一边嘲讽的王子大人，可及川还是故意不拿他当回事，点着他的脑袋叫他不要嚣张，教训他的时候从不手软，飞扬跋扈趾高气昂地说他一辈子都不会追上自己的高度的，没成想下一次比赛他就因为太过焦虑发挥失常被影山替换下去。

及川知道他想说什么，他从来不是对倾慕和求爱会迟钝的人，再开口的时候声音更冷了，“你疯了。”

“你走吧，你和牛岛若利我一个都不想看见。”

8

及川再睡醒的时候瞥见病房里开了一盏小灯在不远处的沙发上，牛岛正拄着手臂看书，入神到没意识到及川醒了。他回家换了身衣服过来，不是平时的卫衣和运动衫，反倒穿了深色的休闲衬衫，臂膀肌肉健美鼓出令人垂涎的弧度，他好像随时随地都会保持最挺拔的姿势，从来没有过懈怠，像一座沉默的希腊神像永远保持供人瞻仰的角度，在世道破坏中依然自成一派的气场强大。

这样的人，怎么能不叫同类妒忌。

及川闭上眼睛，心中郁结难解，他想再睡下去，不要睁眼看到天翻地覆的现实，结果只是稍微侧下身，牛岛就敏捷地捕捉到了，“你醒了。”

他不理不睬，心里默念不停不停王八念经，眼不见为净翻过身背着他。

结果牛岛起身过来，把手心盖在他汗湿的额头，“很热吗？”病房里没有开空调，及川还盖着厚厚的被子。

“很冷。”他的手脚冰凉，身体其实忽冷忽热，这会儿着实冷起来，他本意想叫牛岛把空调开热些，或者再拿床被子过来，结果牛岛听罢握住他的手，感觉到他的手很冷之后伸进被子摸摸他的小腿和脚踝，及川皱着眉头要躲，没成想他直接解了衣服的扣子抱住他，怕硌到及川还把皮带也脱掉，他把及川整个抱在怀里再在两个人身上盖上被子，他做一切好像都是理所当然，完全没有一点扭捏和羞涩，像是打开空调一样简单和利落，他的皮肤温热，但是衬衫并不能很好地传递体温，他便问及川要不要他把衣服脱掉。

及川完全说不出话来，一万句刻薄的反问堵在喉咙里打起架，不知道哪一句最适合这时候冲出口来质问牛岛，他怎么把这些事做的这么理直气壮，诚然他犯下的错的确应该他来收拾，照顾及川是天经地义，可是他们可没有和好，更没有名正言顺地相爱，他只是病的厉害所以才搁浅了对牛岛的报复，他是不可能让这么一件对于自己来说毁天灭地的事就轻飘飘过去的，别说是日本体育大臣，就算是日本首相来了，美国总统也来多管闲事，甚至哪怕及川最爱的绫濑遥中森明菜桥本环奈深田恭子中岛美嘉云云集体出现来求情，他也不会善罢甘休。

可是牛岛完全没有认错道歉愧疚小心翼翼的意思，他觉得及川需要他，就理所当然这么做了，他的怀抱的确舒服又温暖，及川气的坐起来又被他按下去，他恼羞成怒抓着牛若的领子要他出去可威胁的话还没说到一半又开始偏过头咳嗽起来，咳嗽到眼泪都淌出来，牛岛便及时递上纸巾和水，“如果你要生气，也明天再生气吧。”牛岛放出些信息素安抚他，不得不说十分见效，他的信息素使及川高度紧张的精神不由自主地放松下来，他不想被这股信息素的味道安抚和催眠，可药物造成的睡意立刻狡猾袭来，他又不自觉昏沉起来，虽然他不想再睡，更不想要牛岛躺在他身边，可牛岛只是半强硬地把他按到自己怀里，不到一分钟他就眼皮打架地打起瞌睡，他生理性依赖自己的alpha，这是既定的事实。等及川枕着他的胳膊睡着了，牛岛才拨开他的刘海，大胆亲吻了一下他的额头，见他确实熟睡了没有反应，才得寸进尺地向下亲吻，舔吻他发出呓语的柔软嘴唇，他不敢伸出舌头惊扰他，可只是这样蜻蜓点水地亲吻，也足以消除他一整天等待的疲劳乏味。

他抱紧及川，手掌张开垫在他头发柔软且毛茸茸的后脑部位，也像是被他的omega安抚了一样，连续失眠的神经也随之放松下来，居然也很快就睡过去了。

及川病了一周，牛岛中途把退婚处理好了，他坦诚自己已经有了唯一的omega，是不可能再娶别人了，但是为了女方的名誉牛岛会对外承认自己是被退婚的一方，并且向那位小姐和家长承诺了绝不在这位前未婚妻小姐另觅良缘结婚之前与及川入籍，也不会向媒体透露他的存在。女方家里并不刁蛮，反而提出如果及川提前怀孕了，再公开时就有未婚先孕的嫌疑，怕给他们二人添麻烦，牛岛心想着提前怀孕其实已经是事实了，却没办法在任性退婚后再厚着脸皮为自己的名声考虑，虽然这样会委屈及川，但也是没办法两全其美的事。

他再与及川坦白的时候及川故作惊讶，“原来你没背着我直接办了入籍啊，难道入籍比强行标记我还要难吗？”

牛岛无言以对，并不反驳，但是这份沉默和不辩解反而让及川觉得他只是过来通知自己一下，不是协商不是商量，只是通知。他很难不觉得牛岛的意思是就算我标记了你，我现在也不会和你结婚，为了前未婚妻的名誉，也为了他自己的名声，说到底及川还是觉得他只不过是为了尽快退婚才抓了自己做救命稻草，他不想和那个女人结婚，其实也未必想和自己结婚，诚然他多少喜欢自己一点，可能也只是比那个形同陌路的未婚妻喜欢多了那么一点，四舍五入也是无足轻重。他只是需要一个不能结婚的理由，因为他标记了一个omega，他必须负责任，他必须和这个omega结婚。AO的结合是天经地义的，因为他们会形成只属于彼此的生理连接，如果是beta的婚姻只是一纸契约，他们可以好聚好散，可以分道扬镳毫不留恋，A与O却不可以，他们必须是一开始就命中注定且纠缠到棺材板里的生物。

及川顿时觉得面前本就清淡的医院的饭菜更难以下咽，他机械地强迫自己再吃下一点，没办法充分咀嚼就喝水咽下去。他愈发愤怒，因为生病不得不压抑和无力实施的愤慨随着身体转好愈演愈烈熊熊燃烧，他恨不得让牛岛也尝尝这样被摆布被轻视被侮辱的滋味。

“我可以和你结婚，”及川放下勺子，拿起筷子来不轻不重漫不经心地戳着面前盘子里千疮百孔的豆腐块，“我只有一个条件，答应我之后随便你什么时候和我入籍，我也原谅你强迫我的事。”

牛岛有不好的预感，及川病逐渐好起来之后他并不太敢轻易靠近阴晴不定的及川，显然他绝大部分时间里心情都很差。他靠在门框边双臂环胸，皱着眉头等及川开腔，两人好似在谈判。

“如果我要你放弃排球呢，你愿意吗？”及川拄着下巴笑起来，他现在虽然面色苍白，却依然有那种轻浮的美感，对的，他轻浮，他可以轻易说出很多牛岛觉得很羞耻的话，对女生，对队友。他的态度暧昧，目的外露，行事露骨，放纵坦荡，他与牛岛是截然相反的人，他擅长玩弄感情，调动别人的情绪，明知道有些话的分量很重，不应当轻易说出口，可是他为了自己的目的会毫不犹豫不知分寸地表达出来那种一针见血的恶意敌意，牛岛为他吸引，也为他恼怒。

他没有回答，或者说他不觉得自己会回答，现在不会，以后也不可能，他甚至生起及川的气来，留下一句好好休息就又离开了病房，及川冷笑一声终于放下被他折磨成碎渣的豆腐，获得那么一丁点报复的快感，他不是牛岛这种感情上诚实且毫无经验的人可以支配的另一半，他通过生理优势暂时掌控了他，但是他的余生并不会就这么妥协，他会让牛岛追悔莫及，为他所玩弄，神伤和痛苦，反正他们有大把的时间来伤害彼此。

牛岛出了门，暂时不知道去哪里，他不会离开及川身边，但此时此刻也不想回到他身边，进退维谷，只好坐在医院大厅里休息。

正当他饥肠辘辘时恰好碰上天童来探望他，虽然他们性格迥异但是天童的确是他为数不多的死党，他与及川的事所有不相关者他也只告诉了天童。于是天童干脆挑了一天店里生意不忙的时候以探病的名义带上自己亲手做的慰问品来看望下牛岛，和那位经常出现在牛岛那惜字如金嘴里的及川彻，毕竟他们要结婚了，于情于理总是要见见，没想到正碰上他们冷战。

牛岛对天童也算是知无不言充分信任，把前因后果大致讲了一下后便不客气地吃起天童开发的巧克力新品，天童盘腿坐在一边撑着下巴表面上不予置评，心里却不禁想到这个及川彻果然是狠角色，倒是让他觉得有意思，全日本不会再有第二个人敢跟牛岛若利提出要他放弃排球放弃如日中天的事业和职业生涯，牛岛很少在生活中有很大的情绪起伏，他个性耿直认真，不会让任何事情超脱他的控制范围，生活难免按部就班。所以他大概能明白牛岛为什么喜欢他，他是可以给平静海面带来惊涛骇浪的飓风，飓风是不可预测且不可控的，如果他还恰好有一副好皮囊，那的确会让他在情场上无往而不胜。

“这位及川先生倒是让我想起一句话，”天童蓦地开口，语气还是十足地调侃，“此女若为妻，枸杞当饭也难医*。”

牛岛愣了愣，没太理解，但还是回答了一句，“他是男的。”

天童眨眨眼睛消化之后捧腹大笑，牛岛虽然不知道他笑什么也被感染到莫名跟着低声笑了两下，好歹缓解了刚刚被及川欺负的阴霾。

等他把眼角笑出的眼泪擦干，提起来白布，说他昨天有来东京还到自己的店里玩，说不定最近也会联系牛岛。

“他还好吗？”牛岛和白布虽然关系也很好，但两个人始终没法像他和天童这样熟络起来，他能感觉到白布很想和他关系更进一步，但是他们没法无话不谈，总是有所保留。

“现在是还好……”天童摸摸下巴，笑的高深莫测，“只要你别和他提起有关这位及川大人的事就好。”

牛岛不明所以，白布根本没见过及川，也没听说他们两个人有过节。天童笑而不语，看破不说破，见天色不早就离开了，心想着倒不如现在闭紧嘴巴以后才有好戏看。

tbc


	3. 9-11

9

白布贤二郎来国家体育馆看望牛岛的时候见他还在专心练习便没径直去打扰，坐到一边打开手机时听旁边的三三两两聚堆休息的队员和工作人员讨论牛岛晚归队了一星期居然这两天状态还这么好，其中有个年长些又油嘴滑舌的接过话茬打趣到他现在可是麻烦缠身，果不其然被一干人马上追问到底是什么麻烦，也不知道他是不知情还是觉得事关重大不肯细说，便被几个队友后辈来回打闹撒娇“逼供”，男人八卦起来真是连女人都望洋兴叹，白布嫌他们叽叽喳喳的太吵，刚不耐烦想起身换个地方就听到卖关子的人得意洋洋地说，“你们beta闻不到啦，那家伙有omega了啊。”

白布脚步顿了顿，居然愣在当下，半站不坐立在原地倒是惹眼起来。

“他居然跟自己的omega退婚的吗！真男人啊……”

“他未婚妻可不是omega哦，”不断放猛料的人又打岔，“我听说是另一……”还没等他讲完话一只排球就横空出世砸过来他们的方向，幸好这些运动员都个个身手矫捷，躲的也是毫不费力，那人随手捡起球扔回去，“喂喂！影山！你往哪儿打呢？”

影山远远的生硬地鞠了个躬算是向前辈道歉，其他人被打断了说话聊天的兴致，又被教练发现偷懒，通通叫回去继续练习。

最是多嘴的那人因为走的太快，忘了把自己擦拭手臂时摘下来的手表拿走，那块表价格不菲，看起来也是被爱护有加，主人是一定会马上回来找的，白布冷漠地走过去随手一划把它从桌子上扫到了一边的垃圾桶里。

稍晚一些牛岛结束训练冲好澡之后白布才过来更衣室里找他，他推过来一个包装好的礼盒，“本来是祝学长订婚的礼物，但是下了车才……”他没好意思说下去，他的确是从宫城坐到东京下车后才在新闻上刷到他退婚的消息，虽然牛岛若利鼎鼎大名，但是女方毕竟不是艺人或者运动员，所以并没有太引起公众讨论，顶多是很多评论感叹原来牛岛若利这样的男人也会婚前被甩，还有恶意猜测他是不是性能力不足的垃圾评论，不过更多的是他本人的粉丝奔走相告地欢庆男神不会这么快就结婚了。他的确是松了一口气，心情从奔丧一样的沉重变得轻松无比，甚至想随手扔了礼物，但一想到那份礼物多少有些昂贵于是肉疼起来，还是乖乖拎了过来，毕竟这是他的心意。

牛岛没表现出任何沮丧，倒还是平常的样子，看他心情没有受影响白布也不知道自己该是替他生气还是为自己开心。牛岛收下了礼物，一边换衣服一边两个人聊了聊彼此这一年的生活近况，白布说自己申请转来东京的医院实习，但是人生地不熟，离医院近的公寓很少，从前他们白鸟泽的人一起过来东京都是住在牛岛家里，但那都是托天童的福，跟牛岛索要什么都大大方方，其他人多少都跟他有些距离感。

“如果离你医院不远的话你可以暂时先过来我家，”牛岛这回倒是主动提出来，他虽然常被人说不通世故，但并不是没有人情味的家伙，他对待学弟们向来也是大方关照，“再让我母亲她们帮忙找一下适合的公寓。”

白布答应下来，半低着头有些控制不住地想要嘴角上翘。

“到时候你可以住我的房间，比那些客房大。”

“那怎么好……”

“没事，我下周也要搬家。”

白布没控制住地“哈？”了一声，意识到失态了马上闭上嘴，“这么突然吗？”

牛岛想了想，他已经向前未婚妻小姐家里说了保密当然知道的人越少越好，但是白布是他的学弟，朋友，队友，是可以信赖的人，也不应该藏着掖着，于是便挑重点说了下，“已经找了房子准备搬出去和男朋友住。”

白布点点头，却如鲠在喉说不出话来，两个人又陷入短暂的沉默，牛岛喝完了一瓶水又开了一瓶，抹一些身体乳按摩下肌肉紧张的肩膀和脖子，他是习惯了不说废话，就算气氛沉默也不会觉得异样，不过他今天总是很容易口渴，已经喝了不少水还是没法缓解身体的暴躁，但这不是坏事，他今天打球的手感绝佳，身体好像一把火，有源源不断的力气和征服破坏的野心，他多少感觉到了应该是alpha的易感期作祟，但是他并不讨厌。

白布见他赤裸着上身，胳膊再长也有够不到的地方，便主动提出帮他按摩，他们在高中时学弟也少不了要帮学长们做这些事，而且白布现在不愧是实习医生，对穴位和肌肉的掌握是愈发精准，牛岛说了声谢谢就继续喝起水来，白布的手指从贴上他滚烫的皮肤那一刻起就他的心开始不为人知地颤抖，从肩膀缓慢逡巡到脊椎，再心猿意马地向下，牛岛闭起眼睛养神，沉默中只有肉体摩擦碰撞的暧昧声音，等按摩到腰部时，白布鼓起勇气从背后贴上去，脸轻轻靠在牛岛肩膀上，可还没等他的手环过他的腰就碰到了不该碰的地方硬烫的勃起，他吓了一跳，牛岛也刚刚发现，虽说有些尴尬但他倒算是镇定，可白布整个人耳朵和脸都红透了说不出话来，他以为他在自责，“不关你的事，是我的易感期。”他解释。

不过他刚刚没意识到白布想要从背后抱他，一切发生的太快，而且他一直以来习惯了别人崇拜爱慕的眼神，但是不会区分哪些是喜欢哪些是敬仰，在感情上除了对自己喜欢的人之外都很迟钝。

“抱歉，今天没法送你回去了。”牛岛还是觉得不太好，便穿上衣服，又披了件更大的外套，决定还是不按照计划带白布和天童去家里做客了。不过他始终面色自如，没什么特别羞愧和不好意思的地方，都是男人，有生理反应是很正常的。

白布正想说什么，牛岛就跟他简单道歉打了招呼毫无留恋地离开了。好歹是记得带上了自己的礼物，白布只好这么安慰自己。

其实出去不远就是自己住的宾馆，他刚刚想这么说，却还是没勇气说出口。

10

及川病好之后又被强留在牛岛家住了三天，今天才第一天复工，他在办公室挺尸了半天，不少女同事过来看望他，看他还是脸色不好再也没拉他出去救场，倒是把各种贺卡和零食摆了他一桌子，其中一个眼尖的发现他没有再戴保护环，问出来之后大家都炸开了锅，纷纷伤心地逼问起来他是不是被标记了，及川瞒不住了才承认，大家遂又你一言我一语问起他什么时候结婚，要在哪里办婚礼，准备去哪里度蜜月，与他关系好的同事们都是一边失恋似的抱怨一边又喜气洋洋地八卦起来。

及川不想扫兴，纵容她们七嘴八舌反复戳他的伤疤，甚至还在起哄下钦点了伴娘。

但是问起婚期，及川却只想冷笑，反正遥遥无期就是了。

等他筋疲力尽饥肠辘辘回了自己家，在公寓门口就看到牛岛若利在等他。

“不是说了不用来吗，到日子我自然也会搬过去。”及川没好气地说。

其实及川没出现之前他在车上就差不多平息下去了，但是当视线里出现他，一身西装革履精英气派，还戴着斯文的眼镜，他的下腹就又灼烧起来，他只想赶来抱他，吻他，占有他，把他像之前那样推到墙上看他无力地撑着墙挨操时灵动的蝴蝶骨好似要破茧而出。从前他的易感期也会性欲勃发，但可以幻想的对象始终是模糊朦胧的，所以他经常是注射好抑制剂就让它过去，但是现在他深觉过去那些抑制剂的效果的副作用就是让他很不舒服，现在他只想要及川。

及川没再理他，掏出钥匙刚把门打开就被牛岛从背后抱住，扳过他的脸转过来与他舌吻，喇舌声大的惊人，及川恍惚觉得自己的舌根都被他吸麻了，为了不被邻居撞见他扯了把牛岛，两个人跌跌撞撞进了家门，连鞋都没脱就被牛岛按在玄关的墙上继续拥吻，他的手要推搡又被马上捉住按在墙上。

牛岛一口气吻到知足，甚至有点缺氧才低头埋进及川肩膀喘气，好像炎热的夏天运动完不顾一切喝上一大口冰可乐，肺部兴奋到炸掉。及川也是难受到直翻白眼，心想他有必要把每次亲密行为都搞得像强暴一样吗，但是他的身体居然的确因为这通狂暴的操作兴奋起来，两个人下面都硬邦邦鼓起来贴着，牛岛再吻住他的时候及川干脆夺回了主动权，反正木已成舟，他也不想再装贞洁烈女的样子，他喜欢做爱，那就一心一意去快乐，及川吻技成熟更多，勾着牛岛的舌尖在唇齿间你来我往地纠缠，他们吻的激烈，不时牙齿还会撞到一起，嘴唇被吸到发麻，手脚也索性不干净起来，互相手忙脚乱解起裤子来，及川脱到只剩下白衬衫和青色的领带，还想继续脱的时候牛岛按住他的手一边吻他的脖子一边气喘吁吁地告诉他不用脱了。

“看不出来，你性癖还挺普通的。”及川笑了一声，但是要求牛岛全部脱掉。

他们最后如愿以偿滚到床上，及川膝盖和手掌着地跪着，牛岛贴在他身后从床头柜里找到润滑挤了不少在他后穴上，然后插入手指快速开拓起来，他耐心不够，手指骨节又宽，还没等及川适应，他就已经过度到四根手指，及川腰都软了下去，咬牙切齿地叫他慢一点，他喜欢慢条斯理地来，可牛岛偏不，在床上就像没长耳朵一样不听人话，一意孤行，他的手指模仿性交一样直来直往，也不懂揉弄或者抠挖，润滑的收效甚微，不过幸好omega的本性还是让他疼归疼，很快就湿润起来，水声越来越大的泛滥起来。牛岛换上自己异常兴奋的性器，对准那粉色的肉穴抓着他的腰顶了进去，第一下及川很难不觉得他要被顶到胃了，他低声呻吟起来缓解疼痛，结果牛岛再顶一下时他就控制不出地高喊出声，他还从来没有被进过这么深的地方。

性爱是无师自通的，牛岛也跪在他身后找到一个舒服的姿势像是骑在他臀部上，挺着腰不停在他身体里抽插起来，床难免晃地剧烈，床垫吱吱嘎嘎响的人脸红，及川无心再去替邻居感受羞耻，完全沉浸在他的alpha疾风暴雨的攻掠下，牛岛一只手从后捏住他的肩膀一只手抓着他的腰保持平衡，及川在疯狂暴力的顶弄下手肘支撑不住地向下塌腰跪趴着，但是那样的话只会让腰更疼，也完全被动，他努力撑住自己，抓住牛岛的手让他抓自己的头发，当然不是使劲抓，但是他会不由自主把头后仰立起来。但是牛岛没舍得，他把及川拉起来背对着他跪着向后仰靠在自己身上，一只手贴着他平坦的小腹，感觉到薄薄的一层皮肉下自己的存在，及川向后靠在他肩膀上侧过来亲他汗湿的头发和下颌。

他们的交合处始终有润滑液和体液流出来，打湿了两个人的耻毛，就连及川的衬衫下摆也湿了，领带倒还是凌乱地套在脖子上，好像在公众场合操一个漂亮白领一样，牛岛心里这样想。他只想把所有的火发泄给及川，让他承受，让他跟自己融合成一滩被火烧干的水，全部蒸发，空气里满是他们信息素交缠的味道。他的破坏欲在做爱中得到缓解，他在破坏一个体面的人，他把及川放倒，两手抓着他的大腿把他的腿抬起来露出他狼藉的不知餍足的小穴，那里还有水不知羞地淌出来，牛岛拿龟头浅浅地在他敏感的地方磨，及川的性器也硬邦邦地贴在小腹上，他自己正一只手纾解，一只手抓着床单忍耐。

“及川，你想对我说什么吗？”牛岛想听他开口求自己。

“啊……什么时候放弃排球？”及川笑着说，他躺在男人身下明明被操到极度淫乱却以此为豪一样，在牛岛变脸色之前拉着他的头发把他扯下来吻自己。

他们是属于彼此的，他们是心意相通的，哪怕这是性爱带给他们的错觉，牛岛的性器重重的地顶进去直到找到一处隐秘的肉嘴，那里一开始还不知变通地紧闭，没捅两下就缴械投降再奉上丰满的汁液浇在头部，生殖腔迫不及待地吸住顶端热切淫荡地欢迎它，牛岛摸到他的奶尖捏在手指间蹂躏，虽然现在他的胸还只是一层薄薄的健美的肌肉，等他们的孩子再在他身体里长大一些这里就会鼓涨起来，能让他抓在手心里，他再用力揉搓两把听到及川的倒吸冷气声，他正这么想着才突然意识到及川是怀孕的，他不能进入这里，马上从他生殖腔里退出来但还是晚了一步，及川本来还闭着眼睛沉浸在他进入自己生殖腔的快感里突然钝痛一下哀叫出声。

11

“年轻人要注意节制，”医生在电话另一端欲言又止，还是忍不住教训起两个人，“一个月内的风险是最大的，更何况还顶到生殖腔。”

除了那一下身体警告似的痛感之外所幸及川没再感觉不适，所以两个人也没去医院，只是打电话给家庭医生问了下意见，医生又问了些身体方面的问题也觉得没事，毕竟两个人察觉的都算早，没酿成大祸。

牛岛挂了电话之后见及川已经脱了不成样子的衬衫换上了睡衣去厨房煮面，他饿的要死，刚回家就被折腾一通，现在比起子宫他更担心自己的胃。

“还疼吗？”牛岛走过去他身边，只来得及穿上了内裤，虽然及川知道他不是故意摆造型，但是这副ck广告模特似的样子多少让他忍不住多看两眼，一看才发现他胯下的鼓包还是没完全平息下去。

“你知道我自从成了omega之后最深刻的感悟是什么吗。”及川答非所问。

见牛岛摇摇头，他就继续说下去，“男人上床的时候不是总会对着女人说用精液或者老二喂饱你什么的对吧，” 虽然及川从来不会说这些，他向来是甜言蜜语派，能把女方夸到生理心理双重高潮，“但是说真的，自己当了‘女人’之后就会觉得这种话真的好可笑，人该饿的时候还是会饿的。”

牛岛不知道他干嘛突然说这些，“所以你刚刚是饿了吗？”

“那不然你以为我在给你煮面吗？”及川撇了他一眼，但其实他就是没话找话，而且暗自心惊刚刚上床的时候他完全忘了自己还饿着，大脑无法思考，供血全部跑到了生殖器官去，他知道牛岛不会注意到这些，却还是嘴硬地强调一下让他不要自以为是。如果说alpha是为了能力所进化，omega真的是为性而退化的生物，他可以在意乱情迷中忘了自己生而为人的尊严，一心只想被alpha吞食掉，仿佛那才是他的全部意义。不过他向来脑回路清奇，思维活跃，总是联想一些奇奇怪怪的事，又不是会把心里话憋住的性格，总是忍不住说出来，每次自己说怪话的时候都会被以岩泉一为首的朋友们围殴，牛岛还是第一个一本正经琢磨他的话回答他的人。

“那下次吃完饭再做，不进生殖腔没关系的。”

“……”及川叹为观止原来有人比他还会惹人生气，但是又胜负心作祟，马上调整出那副似笑非笑的嘴脸，“考虑好了吗？什么时候为我放弃排球？”

“考虑好了，我会放弃。”牛岛居然真的回答了他，还不像是开玩笑的正经样子。及川没想到他会真的回应，卡住了伶牙俐齿的嘴，结巴了一下才问你真的考虑好了？

“等我六十岁的时候，我才会放弃排球，因为那时候恐怕就算我想做教练留在学校里也不被允许了，”牛岛突然抓住了及川的手，不是牵，是牢牢在他猝不及防的时候抓在手心里，“如果你非要我放弃排球才能跟你结婚，那就只能等到我们都六十岁的时候。”

牛岛的父亲也是一名运动员，虽然籍籍无名。因为籍籍无名打不出成绩后来和母亲相爱之后听了她的话放弃排球做了入赘女婿，但是后来他还是意识到了排球是生命不可或缺，又在离婚之后只身去了海外继续打排球。他从小就跟父亲一起晨跑锻炼耐性，饭后在庭院里颠球，周末去球场练习。

他自然是很怀念和感谢父亲在他小时候对他倾注的培养和爱，但他能看出他的父亲并不快乐，和自己的爱人子女在一起也不快乐，因为快乐的全部不是爱情和亲情，他们还需要一种可以身体力行喜欢的感觉，对牛岛的父亲来说是持之以恒的相伴，对牛岛来说就是征服，他只有不断的去征服比赛，对手，才能获得快乐。

没想到他最后连爱人也需要征服。

“说的好像我很想跟你结婚一样，” 及川面对他的表白完全嗤之以鼻，“如果不是你们把我大哥都从宫城找来，我……”

“是我母亲她们僭越了，没经过我的同意就这么做应该是怕你反悔。”

“对没答应过的事出尔反尔不叫反悔。”及川出院被载回牛岛家时万万没想到一开门他平时忙到脚不沾地的大哥居然带着猛出现在这里，虽然这边只有他大哥一个人，对面却坐了不少牛岛家的长辈，连年事已高的祖父都正襟危坐。一向对他不够尊敬的侄子跑过来没大没小地抱了他一下，“彻！听说你要结婚了！是真的吗！”面对少年兴奋激动的脸，他有些话实在是说不出口。

本来他大哥接了电话要自己过来东京，没想到儿子听说小叔叔可能要结婚了就吵吵着非要一起过来，顺便来趟东京看看，所以才没办法把他带过来了。

“之前你说你不要结婚，要一直自己一个人我还觉得很担心，但是看你这回决定的这么突然，还是有点吓到了。”后来他们兄弟俩单独相处的时候，一向沉稳的哥哥摘了眼镜还有点伤感。

“原来你在担心我啊，还以为你现在完全忘了我这个身在异乡的弟弟呢。”及川像撒娇一样拖长了声音，他们兄弟差的岁数很大，中学时他带着大哥的儿子出门玩总是被当成是他的弟弟。

“不会，我怎么会忘了彻，虽然一直记挂却不想打扰你，”大哥久违地揉揉他脑袋，“看你结婚，我很高兴的。”

“我……”

“猛一直问我可不可以做你的伴郎，我说这个还是看你的决定吧。”

看得出来不管是猛还是大哥都非常的替他感到开心，而及川有些消极的状态也被理解成了生病的后遗症和婚前焦虑，“结婚之前我也是很紧张，不知道该做什么，不知道要不要期待，但是如果是值得托付的人值得信任的人，总会在相处之后找到最适合进行下去的状态。”

“不要再对我说教了哦，大哥你还不是一年从头忙到尾根本都没有好好陪在嫂子和猛身边。”及川中学时碰上排球队不训练还要去大哥家照顾侄子，但是仔细一想她们夫妻俩能一直保持距离地过下去也证明夫妻不必从头到尾粘在一起，聚少离多也是可行的，反正只要到两个人易感期热潮期碰个面打个爽炮，结不结婚也不重要，而且此时此刻他真的不想给他大哥再添麻烦，或者扫了猛的兴。

牛岛的家人对他们很好，好到过头，甚至看的出来他们难得殷勤，牛岛从不闯祸，可是不闯则已，一闯惊人，完全使家里人现在如同惊弓之鸟一般神经紧张。对于及川彻本人他们也没有好挑剔的地方，在牛岛心意已决的情况下他们多少知道这人对他有多么重要，所以也是拿出了十足的诚意来招待。

大哥还是不失工作狂本性，知道婚期待定之后没有多待就带着儿子回了宫城，临走之前猛一直盯着牛岛的脸看，心想怪不得他一直觉得电视上的牛岛选手也很眼熟，他小时候经常和彻在一起玩，碰上这个人他就会不高兴一整天，所以他还蛮乐意看彻碰上他之后吃瘪的样子，后来难得他单独和朋友们吃冰时遇到这个哥哥，这个哥哥居然还记得他，知道他是及川彻的侄子，后来付账时干脆把他们几个小朋友的一起付了。猛想起这事便随口告诉了彻，他还一脸不可置信的样子，“你这么其貌不扬还会被记住啊。”及川有心挤兑他。

还留着寸头的侄子两手一摊，叹息着说看来是托了漂亮叔叔的福。

及川瞥了一旁的牛岛一眼，他还是一本正经的样子，摆不出什么殷勤的笑模样，但是并不让人觉得傲慢无礼，他和及川帮大哥提了东西，送他们返程。

他经常被人说很乐天，长辈觉得他活泼，后辈觉得他很好相处没什么架子，他唯一对影山有些过意不去，但是他和影山始终有一种游离在亲密和陌生中间的灰色地带，他不会和影山勾肩搭背，但是在各自练球纷乱的运动场里他们经常不自觉地眼神交汇，隔着半个体育场的人，看到彼此的眼睛。

他好像一只经常浮在水面的鱼，每天悠闲自得，吃小鱼吃水草，可总有一只小乌鸦隔着水面看他，他觉得小乌鸦想吃掉他，但小乌鸦只是看着他。

他想问问小乌鸦到底在看什么。

可是刚刚浮出水面，有一只俯冲下来的白色的水鸟把它叼走了。

原来水鸟也在岸边看了它很久很久。

tbc


	4. 12-13

12

及川一直拖着搬过去和牛岛一起住的安排，迟迟不肯收拾行李，再加上牛岛自己忙得很，两个人反而不怎么见面。他怀孕之后根本不显怀，在五个月的时候腹肌还有轮廓，原本男人就不显孕，他又有保持运动的习惯，远比同月份的孕妇小很多，要不是他吃东西没胃口而且过了孕吐的日子还隔三差五吐的身心俱疲之外，甚至都不觉得自己肚子里有了个小生命，尽管他愈发容易脾气暴躁，可还是要每天笑眯眯的模样上班去。他想着等哪天被人发现了怀孕再广而告之也来得及，没想到孕期一半都快过去了还是无人发现，倒是每天有人求着看他丈夫的照片，都被及川以他长得吓人给婉拒了。是挺吓人的，如果被发现他嫁的人是那个牛岛若利，不知道八卦的力量会不会把和光的天花板给掀了掉下来二十五个狗仔。

牛岛知道他性格如此，最是倔强，便也拦下了想照顾及川的自己家人，让他过得自在些，不过结束训练之后他经常发消息给及川，却总是已读不回。

周末从澳大利亚集中训练回东京后牛岛干脆直接把车开到他上班的地方接人，他倒是不担心他饿死，但还是怕他依旧风流，不过及川轻浮归轻浮，照顾自己还是不用人操心的，西装外面难得穿了厚重的羽绒服，还戴了围巾口罩，从前他就算冷死也要为了风度和池面的尊严穿修长却冻死人的风衣，口罩是不可能戴的，流感哪有被盖住好看的脸可怕，不过现在整个人被羽绒服挤的愈发显头小身子圆，像个企鹅，走路比起潇洒多了一点小心翼翼。一想到他在为了自己的孩子做改变，就很难不让牛岛动容。不过他双手插着口袋低头走过来时压根没看到牛岛，所以被他抓住帽子往后一扯再牢牢抱住的时候吓得大叫了一声。

“你，你他妈的有病！”及川稳住之后抽出手就锤了牛岛一拳。

牛岛面不改色，“饿了吗？”

“不饿。”话音刚落及川的肚子就叫了一声。

“他饿了。”牛岛指指他肚子。

他饿个屁，叛徒！及川白眼快要翻上天了，被牛岛制服了弄上车，他们直接开去了一家餐厅，及川看来是真的饿了也不跟他阴阳怪气，牛岛一板一眼吃饭，及川一边看手机一边吃，两个人互不干扰也不找话题，倒也不觉得尴尬无趣。但及川的食量多少让牛岛有点吃惊，他们吃完了各自的定食，及川又叫了新的铁板牛舌松茸汤和奶油菠萝，他平时不爱吃传统的日料，更喜欢西餐，现在却完全换了口味，连汤底都刮的很干净，吃了这个月里最舒服的一餐。多少应该是托牛岛的福，alpha的陪伴让他的确舒服不少，但他绝不会为了这个感谢他，罪魁祸首打个巴掌赏个枣罢了。

牛岛低头继续喝汤，没对他的食量多嘴，他知道他怀孕辛苦，脾气又怪，不想多说话再惹他，临走结账他还给及川打包了一份店里的招牌蟹让他可以放冰箱里随时吃。

他们就像心照不宣一样没往地下停车场走，沿着路走了回去，牛岛直觉及川有心事，但是他不肯说，牛岛便不会问。路过桥上，桥下是静肃流淌的河水，有股冰冷的水汽弥漫上来，牛岛去牵及川的手，他意外地没有立即再抽出来。桥不算太长，他们浅浅地牵着手走过去大概也只有不到一分钟的时间。

等过了桥，及川还是不动声色把手拿了出来。

“你是不是好奇我今天怎么没再跟你生气？”及川突然问他，见牛岛还是冷着一张脸不回答，他继续自顾自说下去，“因为我懒的再生气，我每天，每一天，从睁眼都闭眼，都很累。”别人不说，他也不会抱怨，但是随着肚子里的孩子一天天变大，折磨却是实打实地让他受苦，再加上他有意隐瞒强颜欢笑，压力和痛苦更是愈发的沉重，“我很累。”

尤其是他今天接到了第二年海外的调任，他等了三年的机会不可推脱，按照正常日期来看甚至在他预产期之前，但是那时他是无论如何也离不开日本，这让他更狂躁，好说歹说用尽一切说辞把月份再推后一个季度，但是这样来看他生产后一个半月就要离开。怀孕期间他极度厌恶肚子里的小孩，带给他从未有过的伤神和不堪一击的脆弱，他的小孩跟他互相折磨十个月，出生于这个世界之后他却不能陪伴在他身边，要把他留在一个同样不会每一天都悉心陪伴在他身边的父亲家里。他心里难受，孕期心情起伏很大，这会儿从冷漠的质问又变得不由自主地鼻子发酸。

他想扑到牛岛怀里大哭一场，因为现阶段好像他能依靠的只有他，可他不想。

但是牛岛难得读懂了他的情绪把他揽到怀里，“对不起。”他只说了这么一句话，他埋在牛岛肩里，双手贴在牛岛的腰上要抱不抱地磨蹭着，最后还是狠下心抱上去。“是你强迫我的，是你强迫我的，你要对他好……不然我杀了你，我真的……”他喃喃地重复，哭腔很重，牛岛不知道他在为什么事神伤，不知道这个“他”又是谁，但还是沉默着不说话，陪他站在桥头，陆续有人路过，牛岛担心有人认出他来再过来煞风景，便拿及川的围巾把自己的脸也围了起来，他闻到了及川信息素的味道，他濒临热潮期了。

牛岛的新家更近一点，他当初就是为了方便及川通勤才买的，虽然他这段时间也一直身在海外，及川也没过来住，房子却还是有人悉心照料地一尘不染，连花瓶里的白鹤芋都像是新换上的，牛岛去厨房冰箱里放下螃蟹再拿了水出来喝，才一会功夫及川就靠在沙发上睡过去了。牛岛把空调温度调高一些，坐在他身边时因为沙发一侧重量倾斜使及川无意识地靠向他的肩膀，他拨开及川挡住眼睛的碎发，发现他连发胶也没用，发丝都很柔软地无力搭在脸侧，看着更像他们高中那会儿的样子了。他对及川一直心有控制和怜惜，甚至可以说是恨铁不成钢。无论他们说牛岛傲慢也好，自以为是也罢，他始终觉得及川可以在自己的羽翼下飞得更高，可他从不领情，还曲解他的意思，离他越来越远。他们南辕北辙，背道而驰，却还是走到了今天这一步。

他捧着及川的脸，不想打扰他熟睡地轻轻吻在他嘴唇上，及川温热的呼吸打在他脸上，他更靠近一些，紧盯着他熟睡的眉眼，他一直知道及川长得英俊，不然不会有那么多女生千里迢迢来看他，她们把体育馆围的水泄不通，只为看他一眼，青城校草名不虚传，有让人一见钟情的神秘力量，但牛岛之前一直认为自己不是那么肤浅的人，可是这样的人现在毫无防备地躺在他怀里，为他的孩子劳累，为他不满，也为他辗转，这何尝不是一种求之不得。

及川不自觉地回应他的吻，尽管他还半睡半醒似的眼睛不舍得睁开，他难得有个alpha陪在身边的安稳睡眠，更加身体力行地去依靠他，把整个身体都倾斜向他宽厚的怀抱。牛岛搂住他的后背，抚摸他外衣的纹路再不知足地伸进他的衣服里，及川的手也滑向他的胯下盖在那团火上，牛岛以为他的omega只是无意识地迎合他，没想到及川轻笑了两声，他便捏住他的下巴让他从自己肩膀上仰起脸来，“装睡？”

“不然你打算趁我睡着了才干我吗？”及川没有表现出以前那样不高兴的样子，反而很放松，慵懒到每一寸皮肤和神情里，他是真的一副疲累又舒服的样子，“我不想跟你硬聊天才装睡，你要是干我，那我就不装了。”

牛岛捏他下巴的手劲更重了一点，却是调情，他含住及川的喋喋不休吐出毒液伤人的嘴巴，另一只手抚摸在他稍微起了弧度的肚子上，“他会动吗？”

及川把手也盖上去，他很少去抚摸他，甚至是刻意回避和他建立联系，因为总觉得很不真实，他被牛岛标记不真实，他怀孕不真实，不真实的东西不会让他欣喜若狂，只会增强他的不安全感。但是他不得不承认牛岛在他身边时他就放松很多，他心情低落或者恼怒时小孩便会在肚子里蠕动，好像跟他一起同仇敌忾，虽然大部分时间他是对着这小孩的爸爸生气。可是以后呢，如果他长久地不在他身边，缺席他的第一次走路第一次叫妈妈，他会不会责怪自己，与自己失去亲近，以后不再同他站在一边，一想到这里他的心又揪起来，他的小孩平日里在他身体里作威作福翻江倒海，现在倒是安静下来，好像知道他的父母堪比鹊桥相会，不忍心打扰，他这么懂事，想必以后也一定是个温柔体贴的小孩，越是这么想他就越是舍不得，及川把手臂盖在眼睛上不想让牛岛发现他在杞人忧天地为还没发生的别离难过。

他上面流泪，下面也不甘示弱，牛岛的手刚覆上去他腿间就摸到了湿意，他忌惮着omega怀孕不敢再粗暴，本想耐心做润滑却没想到越到孕期后面他们的身体越是敏感和渴求，下面那张小嘴牢牢地吸着他的手指，诱惑他再多放一根进去，或者干脆换个大家伙来鞭挞蹂躏这里，身体的入口正在为几个月后新生儿的诞生做十足的准备，水多的惊人，牛岛抬起及川的一条腿放在自己臂弯里好完全打开他的身体，及川完全陷在沙发里随他摆弄，等他的龟头试探在小穴时才忍不住出声催促，“进来吧，快点操我，快……”他也想借牛岛的身体和意志对自己施加对他自私自利的惩罚，替他们的小孩惩罚他。

牛岛挺进他的身体，不敢放肆地压在他身上，只好撑在他上面，他们随着牛岛努力控制速度的抽插在沙发上起起伏伏地呻吟和起落，及川的腰很快就酸了，低哑的嗓音恳求他换个姿势，于是牛岛便把他抱起来背对着自己坐在他身上，这样的姿势进入的更深，及川挺着肚子想要避开他的性器横冲直撞进他的生殖器，“操，快…不行！…啊…慢点…牛若…”

“叫我名字。”他抓着及川的手心贴在自己唇上，他全身汗津津的，发丝都粘在脸上，一副快要被玩坏了的样子，浑身都是情色的味道，他实在是想听他淫荡地大叫自己的名字高潮，只有丈夫的名字才是极乐世界的敲门砖。

但是及川不从，他只好加快从下至上操弄他的力气和速度逼他就范，“及川，叫我名字。”他甚至有了一股咬牙切齿跟他较劲的意味，在做爱时他的alpha劣根性就愈发明显，那种征服一切的欲望让他不再那么好敷衍过去，每一次与自己固定的omega做爱都能缓解他隐藏在沉稳外表下的全部负面的情绪，安抚他的躁郁，omega得到填满充足，alpha得到发泄和释放，信息素是他们解决一切的唯一灵药。牛岛不依不饶地从后面抓着他的一只手腕干他，另一只手抓着他一半臀瓣在手心里狠狠揉捏，让他有一种恍惚会被牛岛就这么干死的错觉，他还想说点什么不合时宜的话来扫兴，一开口却是沙哑的一声 “waka…”，比若利听起来还要暧昧亲昵，叫出口之后两个前一刻还在暗自较劲的人都是一愣。

像是为了报答他这么叫，牛岛给他换了个更舒服的姿势在他腰下面垫上一个抱枕然后一边操干出他身下丰沛的春水一边握着他的阴茎撸动，前后夹击的冲击让及川受不住地抓紧了牛岛身上的衣服，他扬起脖子拉长声音求饶牛岛就顺势舔吻他的喉结，再一路向下吸住一边乳尖舍不得咬一样啜吻出声音，另一边被冷落的反倒更积极地挺起来期待爱抚，及川只好自己揪住一边捏在指尖给予刺激。

牛岛这回没有进去禁地，始终在外面照顾他的敏感点，偶尔擦过生殖器的入口两个人都汗毛直立地紧张一下，但是没几下及川就受不了地要坐起来，不知道是不是他吃饭的时候喝多了汤汤水水，再加上他的子宫时常压迫在他前列腺上，胀的难受导致他时不时就要解决一下，他要按暂停键叫牛岛放自己去洗手间，牛岛却从背后捉着他的小臂不许他离开，“你射出来。”

“我他妈不是要射，”及川不想浪费口舌解释，并紧了腿挣扎起来，“你放我去……操，你放开！”最开始他不想见到牛岛，后来是不想和他结婚不想怀孕，可底线一再被突破，他现在最不想被看到失禁，更不想在牛岛面前，可牛岛猜出来他想去干嘛却还是不放人，他扶住及川的微鼓的小腹甚至加快了撞击g点的力气，他的突然发力让及川整个人陷入无尽头的高潮地狱，脑海中又是一无所有空白一片不时有极光闪过一样不可捉摸，及川想要躲避却被牢牢捉住，最后一下碰到他最是酸涩的地方便无可避免地尖叫一声之后极度羞耻地尿在了沙发上，沙发布料上立刻洇湿了一块，因为有意憋着他的膀胱即便释放了还是抽搐着发痛，连带着他的心，他想捂住脸喘息可还是被牛岛制住了双手在背后动弹不得。

及川像是崩溃了，完全脱力地低垂着头，他强迫及川抬起头他也不肯睁开眼睛，脸上满是被高潮逼出来的眼泪，牛岛并不想惹他哭泣，并不想他伤心，可他爱着及川的眼泪，那是一种甜美的酒精，让人上瘾的毒品，他要及川对他毫无保留，哪怕把最不堪的一面展现给他看。牛岛想要的是及川彻，可及川也想要及川彻，但他们一个想要完整的他，一个想要体面的他，可及川彻只有一个，不能一分为二，他们其中有人注定要不能得偿所愿。

夜还长，牛岛把他抱起来抵在墙上操，他很快就因为那根唯一支撑点的性器的暴力冲刺射出来，全部溅在牛岛的腹肌上，像是一道白色川流延着平整的沟壑流淌，牛岛也最后拔出来撸动两下射在及川的股间，那里积攒了两人不少交融的体液，他们站立的地面上也有一小滩他们的体液，还不知羞耻地弄到了墙上。及川捂着额头看着一片狼藉的客厅，想笑却笑不出来，他只想睡一觉，一醒来就把肚子里的恶魔卸货，然后远走高飞。

他不是没有遭遇过狼狈的感情，但是从来都在他掌控之下，在掌握之下的狼狈，不是狼狈，是漫不经心的游戏和审时度势的放弃，但是现在不是了，他彻彻底底地陷入狼狈，无人能救，无法自救。

13 

解决了热潮期的诉求，及川再一睁眼时发现牛岛已经离开了，他忍不住地冷笑，很难不觉得他是过来嫖了自己一通就走，他躺到了中午才勉强起来，餐桌上放好了他们昨晚带回来的螃蟹，可及川却不想吃了，他像离开宾馆一样毫无留恋地离开他们的新居。今天是周末，他自然不用赶着去上班，甚至漫无目的在街上走起来。他的确是漫无目的，虽然朝着自己公寓的方向，但是快到了自己的街区却又像舍不得回家一样往相反的方向再走几百米。

没想到在路上居然碰到了松川一静，松川穿着深色西装站在一辆大的出奇的黑色厢车前像是等人，及川跟他打了招呼两个人遂拥抱了一下，问了才知道原来他还在工作，及川知道他做的什么也不觉得晦气，问他怎么周末还在加班，松川叼了一根烟模糊不清地说死人可不管你是不是周末啊，及川点点头说也是，死亡最是来去自由。松川因为还在工作只好说晚上请他喝酒，可及川出人意料地拒绝了，“你是不是胖了一点啊队长？发福？” 松川调侃他，及川眼白快要不够翻了，还是顿了顿忍不住说了自己怀孕了，松川没有太惊讶，甚至没问父亲是谁，就只是把烟掐了又说了几句恭喜的话。没想到花卷下午打电话过来问他是不是怀孕要结婚了，及川说你怎么知道，松川告诉你的吗，花卷大呼什么你连松川都告诉了却不和我说，我是今天在宫城看到你大哥了他告诉我的，他说你怀孕了，我说不可能，他说真的你未婚夫叫牛岛若利，我说这是你给儿子取的名字还有可能，而且牛岛是世界上最后一个愿意和及川彻结婚的人。

“你语序反了，是我讨厌他，不是他讨厌我，我才是世上最后一个愿意和他结婚的。”及川叹了一口气， “其实我借助量子力学穿越到了2023年发现一个泰坦星的紫薯脸巨人恼羞成怒用响指把地球人毁灭了，全世界还真就剩下我和牛若了。”

“真的？”

“当然是假的！”

“还好还好，我就说你怎么可能和白鸟泽的人结婚，你大哥可真会开玩笑。”

“结婚这个倒是真的。顺便一提我刚才说的是复仇者联盟4的剧情。”

“靠！”

及川还在狂笑，花卷突然问那小岩怎么说的，及川张狂的笑声戛然而止。

花卷听了半天电话对面没有声响，“你知道你现在的表现的很像出轨还意外怀孕却不敢告诉男朋友。”

“闭嘴，小岩不是我的男朋友，” 及川恶狠狠地说，“小岩是比男朋友还要珍贵一万倍的损友！”

“的确是损友，他一定会把你打的满地找牙，没想到你个浓眉大眼的居然也叛变了，网那一侧的可是敌人啊敌人。”

“妈妈听了一定会痛心。”

“痛下杀手才对。”

及川心虚地干笑两声，说他上次打电话的时候正在海外处理案子焦头烂额又因为两边有时差所以一直都只是line上稍微联系，及川连视讯都不敢打。

“那等小岩回来你要怎么说……哈喽，欢迎回来，你要当教父了！Surprise! 亲生父亲是牛岛若利！Motherfucker!”

及川一头撞在枕头上关了电话装死。

牛岛早上被家里的电话叫走，他的祖父在庭院里照看他养在池子里的名贵金鱼时扭到了膝盖摔倒，身上骨折又碰到了脑袋，虽然送到医院后问题不大，可还是要卧床休息一阵子，牛岛若利作为长孙还是必须来看望的。祖父一生不苟言笑，这种基因也传递给了他引以为傲的子子孙孙，他没有为了因为年迈而不再健壮健康的身体难过，难得流露的忧心忡忡居然也是为了那几条院子里养的金鱼。

那些金鱼都出身名门很是讲究，有虎头，有琉金，祖父难得对这些看得见摸不得的宠物观赏鱼有了兴趣，常常是坐在庭院喝茶时就不知不觉看上一下午的光阴。“你妈妈爱赏花，我爱看鱼，大家各有所爱罢了。”祖父这样解释，也并不觉得自己一把年纪看鱼入神之后扭伤是什么丢人的事，“为自己所爱做了点出格的事，与身份和年龄不符的事，也是人之常情，不值一提。”话里话外似乎在敲打他一时冲动标记omega的事，自那件事之后很难说家人对他没有怨气在，所以他很长一段时间在祖父这里吃了闭门羹，但是这回似乎得到了他的原谅谅解。

“什么时候接他回家呢？”祖父问起来，当初听闻他怀孕自然是十分欣喜，但是还没入籍于情于理都不能进门一同居住，祖父其实一直很挂念两个年轻人。而且他对及川并不了解，总归想在自己还身体健康思维清晰时多了解下和自己最爱的孙子共度一生的人。

祖父住的是和室，床铺在地板上，所以牛岛也是跪坐在他身边，他想了想及川的身体状况和他的个性，还是身子伏地做出恳求的姿势，“请再给他一些时间吧。”他很难不想到自己父亲的境遇，当然他会比母亲更强硬地保护他，可是还是不希望及川遭受任何一点他父亲那样的委屈。

“那名字想好了吗？”祖父没有为难他，好像卧床几天之后脾气也没了之前的倔强和一意孤行，见牛岛若利有些不解地皱着眉头才恨铁不成钢地解释道，“我说孩子的名字！”

“还没……”牛岛对此毫无头绪。

祖父也低头思考了一阵子，“孩子羊年出生，可冬天的羊儿没有草吃，夏季炎热，春天干燥，但是秋天丰收，草的长势好，无论是多可怜的小羊无家可归也能填饱肚子，若利也喜欢秋天对吗？”

牛岛点点头，甚至有点紧张起来。

“女孩的话叫秋，男孩就叫秋人吧。”并不是特别宏伟或者讲究的名字，但是细听上去却满怀一种长辈宠溺的爱意，并不再寄予他们出人头地的严格愿望，只希望他们在最困难的时候也能填饱肚子，无论何时何地都衣食无忧的快乐。

“Aki…Akito…"牛岛若利跟着念了两遍，也觉得亲切起来，脑海里突然描绘出自己出生之前父母在祖父面前求名的画面，也是这样恭敬地跪在他面前，心中满是期待却也有喜悦的紧张，“若”是年轻蓬勃，“利”是时代年岁，应该是希望他无论是年幼还是衰老都始终像年轻力壮时一样有勇往直前的热情，坚如磐石的毅力，青涩时落落大方，年迈依然气宇轩昂，不为年岁和经验所困扰。虽然老骥伏枥可以志在千里，可若是心态与身体苍老稚嫩，纵使志气纵横四海，还是无奈会被困囚于四壁间，“很可爱的名字，我…很喜欢，受教了。”

他们祖孙难得畅聊了一下午，直到祖父露出疲态他才主动离开。

天色已晚，他还是驱车去了死党的店里，一般关店之后天童还是会在店里熬到凌晨开发新品，店里放着炸掉耳朵一般的吵闹背景音乐，可巧克力大师的手还是丝毫不抖，牛岛轻车熟路自己倒了茶招待自己，和天童讲起了给孩子起名的事情。

“小秋，秋人，听着像小狗的名字。”天童没心没肺地说，幸好听完牛岛也不恼。“可是’觉‘也不错嘛，用教父的名字给小孩取名可是很流行的。”天童跃跃欲试提出建议，牛岛想都没想就驳回了，“牛岛觉，难道不像你我入籍了？”

天童摸摸下巴，“万一及川要给小孩起名叫一呢？难道不像你和岩泉一入籍了？”

牛岛脸色一黑，难免有点担心起来，按照及川喜欢整人好像万事都不认真的个性，说不定真的会为了惹他生气这样要求。

天童见他居然真的忧虑起来就哈哈大笑，“就算是那位及川大人，也不会拿自己孩子名字开玩笑的吧。而且你既然这么在意这个，不如直接叫牛岛彻就好了，名正言顺入籍的象征。”可牛岛认为起名字还是不应该太过儿戏，只是父母名字相加，对本来拥有这个名字的及川来说不够尊重，对小孩也不够认真妥当。

牛岛扶着额头不说话，看他真的在烦恼，天童忍不住开腔，“如果是同样也非常爱你的人，崇拜你到顶礼膜拜，拿你的话当金玉良言，你也会过的更轻松，为什么不简单一点？”

这个问题他从来没有想过，如果及川非常崇拜自己，像白鸟泽被他训练地服服帖帖心服口服的学弟们，或者像天童这样了解自己，那还是及川吗？他对岩泉一也会唱反调，他对影山也曾经恶劣，他就是这样的人，不像是会为任何人奉上自己的自尊拿去践踏，诚然牛岛若利不会拿来践踏，可及川不存在屈服和拿出自尊的前提。一方强攻，一方死守，这难免会让两个人在别人眼里看来爱的狼狈。

“人各有所爱，”他想起祖父的话，此刻只想复述，“为自己所爱做出格的事，与身份和年龄不符的事，也是人之常情，不值一提。” 

tbc

waka是牛岛若利的“若”的发音


	5. 5

14

及川第一次主动联系牛岛是在他怀孕八个多月的一个深更半夜，他打电话过来的语气很冷静，只是说牛若你得过来一下。等牛岛驱车过来，虽然他表现地也很冷静，但是路上闯了不知道多少个红灯，幸好夜里路上行人和车都寥寥无几。及川开门时一身冷汗，整个人看上去萎靡不振，甚至比上次牛岛见他还要瘦了不少，“要去医院吗？”牛岛握了下他的手，感觉手心里也都是冷汗。

“让我好好睡一觉就行，”及川任他扶着自己进了卧室，他低估了omega在孕期需要alpha的程度，实在是强撑不过去了，“留下来好吗？”说完这句话他恨不得马上用头在地上凿出条缝来像跳水一样钻进去，全世界能让及川如此狼狈不堪的男人，只有牛岛若利一人。

牛岛把他抱回床上，又去倒了杯水过来喂他，及川就着他的手喝完水的嘴唇还有水光，牛岛忍不住放下杯子低头含住他的唇舌，及川想挣扎又被他按住后脑，他们吻的难舍难分，转眼之间牛岛就把他压在床上，“别…别在我上面。”及川感觉到腹部受压，躲了一下，牛岛有点歉意地低声说了句抱歉，把及川抱在身上让他骑上来，他的手摸到他两腿之间，那里早就湿淋淋的万事俱备，淫水不停从那粉嫩的肉穴里淌出来，为了孩子的降生他的身体愈发敏感，牛岛心想怎么会有alpha能拒绝这个，便不客气地把手指插进去，摸到滚烫的肉壁饥渴吸吮他的手指，没几下就彻底给润滑开了，再抬起他的腰好让及川的小穴对准吃下去。

今天及川的确是异常的乖，也可能是之前难受到脱水，现在多少有点任人摆布的意味，而且牛岛总算不像他们第一次那样横冲直撞只顾着自己爽了，他抱着及川的腰，头埋在他日渐鼓胀起来白皙的胸前舔咬，他很注意不要弄疼及川，但是每当他的齿尖稍微滑过乳头，及川都会忍不住战栗，下面也咬的更紧。及川搂紧他的脖子，把他的头抱在怀中，也情难自禁地低下头脸贴着他的头发，他的alpha有很好闻的味道，不知道是他本身就很好闻，还是他这个omega爱屋及乌，他在蓬勃的性欲中短暂地忘记了这是他讨厌了很久的男人，短暂地恋慕依赖他。

及川始终不敢完全放松地坐下去，牛岛也知道那样很危险所以始终托着他的臀部，每一下都擦过生殖腔入口，及川的小腹有了他应该有的弧度，胎儿平时胎动的厉害，这会儿倒像是睡着了，两个人战战兢兢始终小心地做爱，虽然每一下的力道还是顶的及川腰间发酸，“别弄醒他。”及川小声咬着牛岛的耳朵笑着说，眼看着牛岛的耳朵一瞬间红了，含在嘴里还在发烫。

他们不敢再换姿势，始终保持这样做完全程，最后快射的时候牛岛才把他放下来，拔出来那根耀武扬威的大家伙套弄两下射到了及川的腹部，但是没有操弄生殖腔很难完全取悦omega，见及川还硬着，牛岛低下去含住他的性器，帮他口出来之后没有吐出来，爬上来含住及川的嘴亲吻，及川难免尝到了自己精液的味道，他稍微推开牛岛，皱着眉头说好苦，“是甜的，”牛岛纠正他，及川的一切含在嘴里都很甜，他难得被牛岛一本正经的样子逗笑了，但是这会儿实在是困到睁不开眼睛了，只想翻身睡觉，牛岛又扳着他的肩膀把他转过来亲他，“放我睡觉吧，小牛若。”及川难得像撒娇一样捂住牛岛的嘴巴，他声音模模糊糊的，眼睛已经闭上了。

“搬过来跟我住吧。”牛岛捏着他的下巴，不许他睡的意思。

及川明显顿了一下，睡意暂消，事到如今他很难再嘴硬了，他真的需要他的alpha，生理上，心理上，尽管这是一个经常惹他生气，让他没办法轻易掌控，压根不想见到的男人。

但是牛岛是认真的，若不是顾及及川的心情，他一定早就强迫及川搬过去了，他夜里常想着及川自慰。

“明天再说吧。”及川好像更疲惫了，他闭上眼睛，枕着牛岛的手臂，却睡不着了，他们的身体愈发回归野生，因为不爱是道德的背叛，所以进化出为爱而生更纯粹更美丽也更强壮的生物，但是爱的道德枷锁反而被削弱，因为他们只靠生理就能一生互相吸引，相比之下好像beta才是更自由的，所以及川和很多alpha在一起过却不想被标记，因为那样是违背了他的意志，他怕自己迷失，不知道哪一刻是爱意消失全凭生理欲望在维系，像是被输入指定程序的机器人，活得没有自我。

牛岛第二天准时起床，虽然不太熟悉及川家附近的路，还是照旧跑了六公里才回来，他以为及川还在睡觉，却没想到他也醒了。他出门时没有穿大衣，及川以为他回家去了，没想到他会回来，此刻他正躺在床上，但是拿来牛岛那件外衣枕着，那上面还有牛岛的味道，他的袖子也被及川抓在手里把玩，他并没有在自慰，但是这样的画面反而比自慰更过分，及川一瞬间放开手，两个人面面相觑了一会都不敢说话，牛岛镇定地放下及川的钥匙，转身去冰箱里拿了瓶矿泉水，心跳的极快，好像快要蹦出来。

及川已经在思考自己现在是手拉手跟他同归于尽还是装无事发生，但是怎么可能无事发生，他看见自己趁他不在的时候还躺在他衣服上恋恋不舍。

牛岛知道他会尴尬，干脆又冲了个澡，及川也一不做二不休眼不见心不烦又睡过去，只是难堪地拿被子蒙住头。

不知道是不是早上的事让及川颜面无存，他还是答应了牛岛搬过去，他行李不多，几乎一下午就收拾好了，两个人又去新家附近的超市买了点东西，超市足足三层楼，也难得遇见不少熟人。先是碰到天童过来采购，还强行征用了实习的白布和休假的五色过来搬货，是牛岛先远远看见他们，叫及川先看着，自己过去打了招呼，及川正在货架前苦苦找着自己的常用牌子，心不在焉地点点头。

白布正和天童说起牛岛，牛岛自己就神出鬼没出现了，白布心虚得往后一退撞翻了背对着他们干苦力的五色，牛岛伸手要扶，五色自己爬起来又撞到货架。

天童看不过去了，连忙转移话题，“和未婚妻出来购物？”他一眼就看到牛岛背后十米远处有个背对着他们的另一个高个子男人，虽然只是背影，他也有预感那就是及川彻，牛岛嗯了一声。

“诶？学长你不是……”五色想说退婚了，被白布拿胳膊顶了一下，知趣地闭嘴了。

“今晚聚餐？”牛岛也没在意，看他们购物车里除了天童的原料还有不少烤肉的材料。

“是啊，学长要一起来吗？”白布晃了晃手里的牛眼肉问道。

“今天搬家，改天吧。”牛岛拒绝了。

“那学长下次带未婚妻来嘛？我……”五色刚想提议又被白布顶了下打断。

牛岛没听清他说的，顺便问起了白布公寓的事情，白布知道他也不在家里住之后就没再提去他家借住的事，找了一处医院附近的单身公寓，也是这两天才勉强安顿好。牛岛说有需要帮忙的地方可以打电话给他，他毕竟还是比较熟悉东京，白布答应下来，内心难免雀跃，天童小声对他说注意表情管理。

五色趁他们说话，一直盯了那个背影半天才忍不住问出声来，“学长你的未婚妻居然是及……” 马上又被白布拿胳膊狠狠顶了下。

天童就算在一旁看戏，也觉得再这样下去五色有点可怜，一边对牛岛说着等他搬家好了出来聚餐一边强行推着两个不想走的人离开。

牛岛在原地莫名其妙，不知道他们仨搞什么名堂，但是一想到自己不是独身一人来的，就没再细想，回身去找及川了。

可是这趟超市之行，不仅牛岛碰到了熟人，及川也尴尬到不行，没想到他正埋头在货架前，好不容易找到了，却发现在货架最下面，他现在怀孕最是讨厌蹲下起来，心想着不如等牛岛过来，结果有个人先过来弯腰拿了一瓶他想要的沐浴露然后递给他，“好久不见，彻。”

更要命的是，及川发现自己压根不记得他的名字，那个曾经亲密的名字好像就在嘴边，却怎么也说不出来，为了缓解尴尬他只好摆出营业笑脸，“你也住在附近？”

对方没回话，显然注意到了他外衣里腹部的凸起，虽然并不明显，但他还是注意到了，尤其是及川没有戴保护环的脖子和被标记的气味，“什么时候改主意了？”

及川想起来了，这个男友是当初也信誓旦旦要和他结婚标记的人，可是及川态度太过强硬，坚决不同意，最后干脆冷处理他，故意把他搞得几度下不来台，最后当真是不欢而散。

“及川先生也会有违背自己意志打算结婚生小孩的一天吗？”男人显然是被后来者居上完成他未竟的“事业”这一点激怒了。

这当真是一个误会，及川自己是永远不会想的，但是显然他也有无能为力的时候。他想解释，又觉得何必解释，他们分道扬镳了这么久，难道还要像在一起的时候一样凡事都去费力解释吗？难道要委屈地说自己被强迫的？怪就怪他不如牛岛蛮横吗？他懒得对无关人等再费口舌，干脆不咸不淡地答应下来，不打算多说，打了个招呼就想离开，却被捉住胳膊拽了个趔趄，“当初你到底为什么不肯答应我？”他与及川彻分手之后百思不得其解，他不知道究竟为什么他的完美男友就是不肯和自己结婚，他哪里都好，也是爱着自己的，但就是不肯被他标记，分手后也不肯告诉自己到底哪里做错了，这样的人一转头就和别人标记还怀孕了，怎么能让好胜心一等的alpha咽下这口气？

及川那一套爱是爱，生理欲望维持爱是低贱的理论自然是从来没和人分享过的，他不觉得有人会理解自己，也不擅长分享感情。而且他现在也处于一种混沌的状态，自己从前的豪言壮语现在都出尔反尔了，多少显得他很没面子，“因为有更好的alpha，优胜劣汰嘛，及川先生不是说了不可能和你结婚嘛，也没说不可能和别人吧。”

对方是他交往比较深的男友，又怎么会不了解他的为人，自然知道他就是逞口舌之快，非要把人说到无地自容，把自己置身事外，或者置在最高顶上去连鞋都不会打湿，“你就是不服输对吧，彻。”男人眼眶都红了，却不是伤心，纯粹是生气。

“别这么叫我了。”及川心想不是的，他现在服输了，他的克星已然在十年前就出现了，现在更是如影随形，他们还会一生纠缠不能分离，这是老天对他从前玩弄别人感情从不负责的惩罚。

如果这会儿两个人剑拔弩张打起来都不会奇怪，幸好牛岛适时出现，没有去拉及川另一边的胳膊，而是抓住对方的手腕逼他松了手，“熟人？”他回头问及川。

“陌生人，帮了我个小忙，”及川晃了晃手里的瓶子，“走吧。”

那人还想挤上来要个说法却撞到了牛岛的肩膀上，他吃痛地扶住头，感觉自己好像撞到了钢筋。

两个人都没有再回头停留，一前一后离开密集的货架走到比较宽阔的地方，牛岛拉了一下及川的手，可及川又抽了出来，快步走开了，好像一分钟都不想呆在这里。

牛岛没有急着去追，只是跟着那个方向走了过去。两个人尽管个子很高，也很快就消失在人群和货架间。

天童三个人其实没走远，就站在冰柜后面围观，五色小声问这就是修罗场吗，天童看了一眼毛都快炸起来的白布，心想要是他刚才不把人带走，现在还能是双重修罗场。

“这就好像一匹马，在追一辆车。” 天童说，马跑的再快，他跟车到死都不是同一种工具。

“啊？”五色不明所以转头看他。

“马永远都追不上车，即使是追上了，马也不能开车。”天童弹了下五色的头。

“那马车怎么来的？”五色异想天开。天童听完都愣了一下，然后哈哈大笑，笑到肚子痛，“是我错了，马和车看来还是能有机结合的。” 见白布还不想走，最后还是被天童一边擦着笑出来的眼泪一边强行拖走了。

及川觉得自己搬过来和牛岛同居之后喜忧参半，一边他的生活的确便利了不少，alpha的信息素是解决一切的良药，但是两个人住在一起，好像动不动就会擦枪走火，他只是一边走神一边吃牛奶面包，都会中途莫名其妙惹到牛岛强硬捧着他的脸吻他，一开始及川还会生气，后来也懒得生气了，等牛岛放开他，他再继续叼着面包走神。及川早就告假了，牛岛的全天训练也改成了下午，除了早上出门跑步外基本都会在房间里，两个人仿佛在度过一场空前绝后的悠长假期，夜里不管两个人什么姿势睡去，第二天他都会在牛岛怀里醒来。

牛岛第一次和及川一起生活，他从来不会去想自己到底为什么喜欢及川，喜欢他什么，只是想到能这样和他共度一生，他也倍感幸运。及川面对他时总像一只刺猬，他很扎手，可他也很可爱。

那天早晨及川模模糊糊感觉外面在下雨，鼻尖闻到了东京雨天那种特有的水汽，居然起的比牛岛的生物钟还要早，他起身坐在床上，衣衫不整头发也乱糟糟的，只是披着被子看雨，新的公寓楼层比较高，床挨着落地窗，几乎俯瞰东京全景，价格不菲有价格不菲的道理，他能看到更清晰的雨。

牛岛翻身从后面抱住他，好像也有点没睡醒，昨晚两个人做到太晚，“在看什么？”

“东京的雨，和宫城的不太一样。”及川有些失魂落魄，他来东京很久了，却从来没认真在家里盯着雨这么长时间，他只觉得下雨麻烦，上班可能迟到，和爱人要打伞，鞋会湿。

牛岛想起他与及川重逢的那一天，自己也是突发奇想去比较两个城市不同的雨。失神地盯着雨刮器划走的雨水好像有一个世纪那么长，怀念宫城，怀念青春，怀念及川彻。

雨会带来好运。

他们居然心有灵犀前后说出一样的话，他于是有感而发紧紧地抱住及川，他的手臂缠绕在及川身上，好像感觉到了三个人的心跳，“我爱你…”

及川在他怀里震了一下，说不出话来，这是alpha第一次说爱他，可此刻他心里都是噼里啪啦的雨声，还有牛岛一声的叹息。

t b c


	6. 6

15

“最近心情很好？”天童揶揄他，“不像结了婚的男人。”

牛岛点点头，握着杯子的手有一搭没一搭地敲着杯沿，他很少有这么放松的状态。

“我们相处的很好。”他也不知道该怎么去总结，只说的很笼统，他每天都有机会亲吻还在熟睡中的及川，这在他以前可以说是从来不敢奢望的一件事。

“那是因为他现在懒得与你计较。”天童提醒他，他后来也见过及川一次，他整个人看得出来还是虚弱，远没有从前那般意气风发，看得出来他备受怀孕折磨，尽管保持着体面，却依然看得出精神的疲惫，都说怀孕的人脾气会变差，那及川显然是截然相反变得更安静了，他从前总是吵闹的那一个，如今进门时头撞到不够高的门框上也只会不咸不淡地轻哼一声然后走进去，连抱怨都没有。外人只觉得他看上去疲惫不堪，所以变得安静，牛岛却觉得自己接触到了他的本质，他的性格原本也不像他故意表现出的轻浮聒噪，与其说他生了一场大病，不如说他懒得再装下去，他的面部表情不再那么丰富，甚至称得上漠然毫不在乎，但牛岛只觉得更喜欢了，更觉得他袒露出的是一种好接触的本质的淫与色，是一种别人不敢轻易靠近的淫荡，他想把手伸进去戳破及川的面皮，去摸他冰冷的心脏和血管，感受他不再伪装的原始状态。

他的毫无保留反而是人性美好一面的异端。牛岛即便长大后遇见了形形色色的人，来自世界各地，肤色各异，其中有喜欢他的崇拜他的，对他嗤之以鼻恶语相向的，他却始终对自己那个不出名的家乡宫城县里的及川彻念念不忘。

“我知道。”牛岛盯着水杯里的热气出神，他知道及川的状态非常不好，他对自己的依赖也纯粹是因为依赖自己能让他生理上好受一些，并非出于他的主观意愿。他即便到了这个月份依然会偶尔吐的厉害，牛岛扶着他撑在洗手台上，待他完全脱力后他会就地抱着及川很久，或者干脆抱着他去床上睡一觉，这种时候他往往最需要牛岛，甚至不愿意他离开自己去倒杯水，但是他感觉得到依赖却感觉不到强烈的喜欢，因为等他转醒过来可能会下巴倚着他的肩膀再冷淡没诚意地说句对不起，然而依然像个没骨头的猫靠在他身上。

“他会要很多补偿，够你一辈子还的。”天童猜“亲切的及川彻”会面带微笑伙同旧友把他拉到北海道白雪深处的旧工厂里大卸八块再煮成肉汤，喂给周边野猫野狗，但是自己不喝一口。

“他要是什么我都可以给。”牛岛是真的喜欢他，只要不是天性吝啬的人，自然会倾尽一切给自己喜欢的人。他从来就不是吝啬的人，他能给的也太多太多。

“自由呢？”

“……”

“他如果想要自由呢？”天童拿手指比出了逃跑的手势，“等孩子出生了，你们还会住在一起吗？”

牛岛顿了顿，好一会不说话，天童以为自己问住了他，正准备留他一个人慢慢思考，还没来得及转身就听他斩钉截铁地回答说，“除了这个。”

除了这个？天童突然变得也有些烦躁，他望了会儿天花板，发觉自己很看不惯别人为情所困又振振有词的样子。或者说，及川彻又哪里值得这般义无反顾。

牛岛离开的时候天童拿了块巧克力给他，说这款叫秋天的味道，为了庆祝秋人的降生设计的。他说了句谢谢才含进嘴里，却发现它远没有自己想象的甜。

及川在家里的时候基本不会轻易下床，虽然房间里空调开的很足，他还是更喜欢在床上躺着，牛岛回家的时候看见被子里还是鼓起一块，见怪不怪地放下手里的东西，唯独挑出水果味的果冻。他走去坐在床边，及川感觉到他回来了才掀开蒙在脸上的被子，牛岛拿冰凉的果冻包装贴了下他的脸，及川侧过脸嘟囔着躲了一下，但没有蒙上被子。

“再睡一会吗？”

“嗯……”及川的声音还是闷闷的，他还没完全睁开眼睛，其实刚睡着不久，之前一直在玩手机。

牛岛见他连手都不肯从被子里伸出来，索性果冻拧开喂给他，任他叼着，然后利落地脱了外衣把他从后面搂住，及川咬着果冻哼了几声，即便没说完整的句子牛岛也知道他什么意思，“抱一会，不会…那个。”

及川默许了，继续半睡半醒地靠本能吸着凉爽的果冻，他怀孕之后很快连自己最喜欢的东西都不爱吃了，月份稳定之后也是偏爱凉快的酸甜的果冻和零食。牛岛没有睡，始终有些出神地抱着他，手指有一搭没一搭地在他身上轻轻打节奏，好像在哄小孩睡觉一样，他从前没有这样的习惯，也没有养过猫猫狗狗，但是对及川却喜欢这般“哄”着他。待他稍微回过神，及川好像睡过去了，他嘴里的果冻也吸的差不多了掉在床单上，牛岛正打算收回手，浅眠着的及川感觉到身上没有了那种节奏，火速把手伸出被子精准抓住他的手腕把他按回刚才他抚摸的地方，整个过程连眼睛都没睁开，好像条件反射一样。

牛岛只好认命地搂着他继续工作。

他想起天童说他憔悴，他憔悴吗？牛岛忍不住趁他熟睡轻轻掰过他的脸捧在手掌里仔细观察，他的皮肤因为怀孕在家里变得更白更嫩了一些，他捏在指尖的脸颊只觉得忍不住想用力捏下去。他不觉得他憔悴疲惫，甚至觉得他这样更好看些，甚至想一辈子就这样把他留在身边，他会有看腻及川的一天吗？他觉得不会，他每次抱着及川，只会感受到一种永恒的静谧和安宁，这是一种很奇妙的感觉，在时间不存在的时间里，他在拥抱永恒。

及川再醒过来的时候，发现牛岛已经走了，虽然房间里体感温度不低，但他还是感觉冷。可是他饿了，他得吃饭，或者说是肚子里的胎儿饿了，从前及川可是个每天只吃两顿饭其中一顿还是鸡胸沙拉的自律男子。

屋子里太静了，他干脆把电视打开，想着自己做点什么。

不知道蹦到了什么台，居然是日本排球国家队的赛后采访，他鬼使神差地停下抱着手臂看起来。一开始还在一本正经地说着赛季安排，后来就说到了牛岛选手的私生活问题。

记者突然问起他退婚的原因。

牛岛果然还是老一套说辞。及川面无表情地叠着腿盯着他的脸。

可是紧接着记者意有所指地问他是否最近有新欢，退婚是否和新欢有关系。

牛岛倒是表情没变，他身边的影山和电视机前的及川都是眉毛一挑，显得有些紧张。

及川换了左腿压右腿。他觉得自己有点腿抽筋起来了，这是怀孕的人经常会有的反应，但是此刻来的非常汹涌，但是他的眼睛却没有离开电视机。

“没有。”牛岛说，“我没有其他的，对象。”

及川关了电视机，他叫了份快餐，炸物含量超标，吃的时候果然觉得胃不太舒服，甚至感觉胎儿也在抗议。及川一边喝可乐一边对着肚子里的闹腾的小孩心想，乱动也没用，你只配吃这个。

牛岛还在换衣服的时候发现不知道什么时候队员和教练都走光了，影山把门关上，这下更衣室里只有他们两个人。

“牛岛……前辈，”他“前辈”两个字叫的够咬牙切齿，“为什么不承认？”

“这是我和及川两个人的事。”他知道影山意指什么，他也回答的很平静，就好像理所当然一样。

影山一时间嘴笨，想说什么说不出来，但是等他反应了一会，突然想通了似的，皱着眉头不确定地问起来，“所以你们不会结婚？你不会承认他？”

“我们会结婚，”牛岛穿上外衣背上背包，走到影山挡着的门前，“只不过不是现在。”

他和及川是一个整体，他们已经捆绑在一起了，这是既定的事实，但是他对前未婚妻有愧，必须要信守承诺，他只得暂时辜负他的爱人，因为他们已经是一家人了，他未来有大把的时间去补偿他。但是对于受他所累的另一个外人，他自然不希望再多留愧疚。

“他不会同意的。”影山脸色很是阴沉，自从长大后，他已经很少再露出这样年少时候阴沉又倔强的样子了。

“他会。”

“你没忘了你是怎么得到他的吧。”

“你不敢的方式。”

影山重重地锤在门板上。

及川猛地醒了，牛岛正在脱外衣，“吵醒你了吗？”

“好像听到了谁在说话。”他短暂地睁开了会儿眼睛，又昏昏欲睡地翻了个身，他吃完高盐高油的垃圾食品之后果然马上就犯困了起来，明明才刚醒，却只觉得累的手臂都抬不动，主要是心里烦躁。

牛岛把手伸进被子里握住他皮肤温热的脚腕，“今天抽筋了吗？”

“有点。”而且是因为你在电视上说的鬼话，当然后半句他没说出口，说出口了就像是怨妇一样，他不想给牛岛任何机会觉得他在乎这个。

牛岛当然不知道他心里想什么，他问及川想不想洗澡，及川眼巴巴地点了点头，大方地向他伸手，牛岛拉他起来，“抱我过去吧。”及川难得望着他的眼睛这样说。

及川的肚子还是完全没有应有的规模，男omega的身体构造和他的肌肉含量使得肚皮大概只有普通孕妇的一半大，可是还是要万分小心，牛岛的手始终没离开过他的胳膊，随时准备发力在他滑倒的时候把他拽起来。但是他们是有性吸引力的，牛岛相信即便他们生活在一个没有alpha和omega的世界，他们仍然对彼此有吸铁石般的性吸引力，他们可能还是会互相看不顺眼，会针锋相对，会背道而驰，可是他们只要碰到彼此的皮肤，哪怕只是指尖，都会有拥吻的冲动。

此时他们的皮肤上都沾着一层水还有沐浴露的湿滑，及川简直像一只抓不住的鱼，他帮及川洗好头，及川难得心情很好地拉下他的脖子亲了下他的左脸，好像幼儿园的老师在奖励一个乖小孩，于是他们就很自然地吻的难舍难分起来，后来他干脆把及川抵到墙壁上，让他趴在上面，一边用手撑开他的后穴一边缓缓碾进去自己的肉棒，浴室雾蒙蒙的镜子上划过无数道水痕，每一声叹息都会使水珠的速度加快一般，浴室的空间是密闭的，牛岛闭上眼睛只能听到无数声及川像哭一样的淫叫，他的声音不是普遍意义上男人低沉的性感，而是一种像女人一样的甜蜜，及川撑着墙壁能掌握好不压到肚子的距离但是腰却很酸，过不了一会他就受不住了，他握住牛岛压在他手背上的手指，要他先放开自己，等他转身坐在浴缸里才一手扶着肚子，一手扶住站着的牛岛的肉棒然后含进嘴里。

刚洗过的肉棒有一股沐浴露的味道。

牛岛不知道他干嘛今天这么殷勤，他以前从没有主动给自己口过，所以很难压抑下自己去抓他头发控制节奏的冲动，只能始终握着他的肩膀，看他含的游刃有余甚至非常坦然，好像这不是一件羞耻的事，这的确不是一件羞耻的事，这只是爱人的一部分，他们含过彼此的唇舌，他们很早就水乳交融，只是他以为及川不会愿意。他难得感受到了一丝来自及川彻的爱意，随着他的舌尖灵活吸吮在自己的马眼，所以他抓着及川肩膀的手难免用力了一些，等他松开的时候，及川白皙的肩头都是他抓红的痕迹。

他射出来的时候没有控制好，不仅直接搞到他喉咙里让他不得不吞进去，还弄到了他脸上，及川一边用水擦一边笑，也不知道他在笑什么，于是牛岛也难免跟着微笑起来，他把住及川的脸，认真给他擦掉脸上的精液，然后奖励一般地亲在他的额头上。

他以为他们达到了和解的彼岸。

预产期前一天，牛岛开车带及川去医院做准备，及川特意打扮了一番，没有再穿圆滚滚像只企鹅妈妈的羽绒服，反而是从前那般的一身修长风衣，没有系扣所以会露出怀孕的肚子，他虽然围着围巾却没有挡住脸，头发也打理地非常清爽。上车之前牛岛给他拉开车门，及川却突然抱住他，头也埋在他肩膀里，两个人就抱了好一会儿，牛岛以为他是害怕了，便不停顺着他的背抚摸他，让他平静下来。

“我会陪着你的。”

及川听完他的话就拽他的领子蛮横地让他低头吻自己，虽然在这种室外的公共场所亲吻是很危险的事情，牛岛还是顺从地低头捧着他的脸吻他，即便是拥有强大心脏的及川彻，可能在这种时候也需要一些鼓励吧。

等他们分开，趁着牛岛低头用手指擦掉唇边的口水，及川转身对着某一个方向扬眉笑了一下。

TBC


End file.
